Pokemon : Le Dresseur Légendaire !
by MisterLoveLove
Summary: Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival!Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny
1. Chap1: La naissance d'une Légende !

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Pokémon appartient a Satoshi Tajiri, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

Description : Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival ! Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny

_'Ce que je pense/téléphone !'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Attaque de pokémon/pokédex/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Drrrriiiiing**_

Le bruit de l'alarme me fait ouvrir doucement les yeux. Je tourne la tête pour voir l'heure, 7 heure, un léger sourire me viens en regardant sur mon torse. Un Tarsal, mais ce n'est pas ça qui peut surprendre en la regardant, ce qui peut surprendre et ça couleur, bleu. Nous nous sommes rencontrez il y a maintenant 5 ans, et depuis, nous sommes inséparable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Flashback 5 ans avant'_

_Me promenant dans la foret pour allez chercher quelque baie, je vois un attroupement de Roucool 'Je me demande ce qui ce passe pour qu'il y est autant de Roucool regrouper au même endroit'. Curieux je décide de me rapprocher doucement, pour voir quelque chose qui me mis les mains a la bouche, choquer de voir ce qu'il y a au sol._

_Un Tarsal, mais ce qui me choque le plus est ça couleur 'Shiny !' Je pense avec grande surprise. En voyant les Roucool qui continu d'attaquer le pauvre Tarsal au sol, je me précipite vers le sol pour amassé quelque cailloux. _

_Une fois aillant eu un grand nombre de cailloux en main, je me précipite vers les Roucool en leur jetant des cailloux « Hé ! Laissez ce pauvre Tarsal tranquille ! ». Surpris par mon arriver soudaine, les Roucool fuis, ce qui me permet de courir vers le Tarsal blesser._

_« Comment te sens tu ? » Je demande concerner par la santé de ce pauvre pokémon. Le Tarsal me regarde en tremblant un peu, je compris immédiatement qu'il avait peur de ma présence « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal » Je dit en souriant, ce qui fit titiller la tête du Tarsal « Tiens, des baies oran, tu te sentira mieux après avoir manger ça » Je dit en lui tendant une baie des mains._

_Tarsal prend la baie et croque une toute petite partie, pour la dévorer peu de temps après, son action me fait rire, Tarsal me regarder avec les joues gonflés, ce qui me fait rire encore plus._

_« Si tu veut, j'en ai encore dans mon sac, tiens » Je lui montre mon sac grand ouvert, rempli de baie oran, ce qui fait baver le Tarsal... Et me fait de nouveau rire._

_Après une bonne demi-heures... et une dizaines de baie, je remarque que le ciel ce fait sombre « Je vais devoir rentrez, il commence a ce faire tard » Je dit en me levant. Tarsal lève la tête sans rien dire « Je ne sais ce qui c'est passé avec les Roucool, mais sois plus prudent la prochaine fois » En me retournant et en commençant a partir, je ressent une gène au niveau des jambes._

_Regardant a mes pieds, je remarque que le Tarsal m'agrippe «Taaaarr... » Me dit le Tarsal en baissant la tête. Je me met a genoux puis lui tapote la tête « Tu... veux venir avec moi ? » Je demande au Tarsal, « SAL ! SAL ! » Dit Tarsal en grimpant sur mon dos puis ce pose sur mon épaule excité._

_« Chouette ! » Je dit tout en étant aussi excité que le Tarsal, « Allons rapidement voir le professeur Chen, j'en apprendrais bien plus grâce a lui » Tarsal titille ça tête a ce que je dit mais ne bouge pas de mes épaules._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_'Laboratoire du '_

_Arrivé au laboratoire, je vois le professeur qui est en train écrire quelque chose sur son ordinateur, « Professeur Chen, j'ai besoin de vous » Je dit avant que le professeur ce retourne et me regarde avec un grand sourire._

_« Que me vaux ta visite Ya- » Il ne termina pas ça phrase, son regard porter sur mon épaule droite, « Y-Yashi ! C-Ce Tarsal o-ou la tu trouver ?! « Demande le exciter en ce rapprochant très rapidement du Tarsal, ce qui l'effraya et ce mis a ce cacher derrière ma nuque._

_« Vous lui faites peur professeur arrêter ! » Je dit d'un ton sévère, ce qui le fit recule d'un pas en toussant la main devant la bouche, « Excuse moi » Dit le professeur « Dit moi, comment tu a eu ce Tarsal Yashi ? » Rajoute le professeur. Je hoche la tête et lui raconte comment j'ai réussi a me faire ami avec Tarsal._

_« Je vois... » Dit le professeur songeur « Il n'y a aucun Tarsal sauvage a Kanto, ce qui nous laisse 2 possibilité... » Dit le professeur en me regardant avec un triste sourire, « Soit ce Tarsal viens d'éclore récemment, le pokémon porteur de l'œuf étant ici, a Kanto » Le professeur ce retourne vers le Tarsal qui le regarde curieusement « Soit... ce Tarsal a était abandonner par son dresseur » Dit le professeur qui remarque un léger tremblement de la part de Tarsal, « Je vois... » Dit le professeur « Peut tu me laissez Tarsal un petit instant que je l'examine »_

_Je regarde le professeur légèrement paniquer avant qu'il ne rajoute en souriant « Ne t'inquiète pas Yashi, une fois l'examin terminé, je le laisse a ta charge » Soupirant de soulagement a ça, je hoche la tête pour porter Tarsal et le poser en face de moi._

_« Tarsal, le professeur va t'examinai, mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'il aura fini, je te montre ta nouvelle maison d'accord ? » Je dit a Tarsal avec le sourire, « Taaar ! » Dit Tarsal en hochant la tête et me regarde avec grand sourire._

_« Très impressionant... » Dit le professeur Chen « Ce Tarsal a l'air d'avoir une énorme confiance en toi, il est très rare qu'un pokémon sauvage fasse confiance aussi rapidement a un humain » Rajoute le professeur avant de sourire « Mais en vu de l'histoire que tu ma raconter, il est normal pour ce Tarsal de vite t'apprécier »_

_« J'ai fait ce que tout bon futur dresseur ferais professeur, rien de plus » Je lui dit en titillant la tête, ce qui fit rire le professeur « Si seulement tout les dresseurs de pokémon pouvait avoir le même état d'esprit » Mumure le professeur._

_'Quelque minute plus tard'_

_Le professeur reviens avec Tarsal qui cours vers moi « Tar ! Tarsal ! » Dit Tarsal avant de me sauter dessus pour reprendre place sur mon épaule, « Alors professeur ? » Je dit au professeur en me tournant de nouveau vers lui._

_« Tarsal et en parfaite santé, une chance que tu l'ai trouvé avant que la horde de Roucool puisse gravement la blesser » Me dit le professeur en souriant. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder Tarsal qui me souris puis de nouveau le professeur « C'est une femelle ? » Je demande au professeur Chen qui hoche la tête._

_Tarsal me regarde les joue gonflé avant de me donner un coup sur la tête « Aoutch ! Pourquoi tu ma frappé Tarsal ? » Je demande a Tarsal qui me regarde les joue gonflé, « D-désolé si je t'ai vexé... » Je dit la tête baissez, Tarsal hoche la tête avec un léger sourire._

_Le professeur regarde notre interaction avec un grand sourire « Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un nom ? » Me dit le professeur en posant la main sur sont menton. Je regarde le professeur puis me tourne vers Tarsal qui ne dit rien._

_« Un nom... » Je réfléchi a nom pendant que Tarsal me regarde intensément sur le coter de mon épaule « Tarsal bleu... mon premier pokémon... » Je dit en posant Tarsal devant moi qui me regarde curieusement._

_« Perle » Je dit sans réfléchir, Tarsal me regarde avec un grand sourire « Sa te plaît comme nom, Perle ? » Je dit avec un petit sourire, Tarsal me sauta au visage « SAL ! » Hurle Tarsal, ce qui fait rire le professeur._

_Fin du Flashback_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Depuis ce jour, Perle vie avec moi. Avec le temps, elle est non seulement devenu mon premier pokémon, mais aussi ma seul famille. Nous faisons absolument tout ensemble, que ça soit jouet , s'entraîner, manger, dormir, on ce sépare que très rarement.

Il y a un peu moins de 2 ans, je me suis fait livrée une pokéball personnalisé rien que pour Perle. Une pokéball de couleur bleu avec une petite perle sur le dessus de couleur rose, son nom y est inscrit en courbe au dessus de la perle. En lui présentant la pokéball, Perle était tellement excitée qu'elle est rentrée dans la pokéball avant même que je lui dise ce que c'était.

« Debout Perle, il est l'heure pour nous de commencer le début de notre Légende ! » Je dit un peu excité, Perle ce lève sur mon torse en baillant puis me regarde avec la même détermination que moi « Sal ! » Me dit Perle en descendant du lit.

Je m'habille a la hâte avant de me regarder dans le miroir pour voir si je suis bien coiffer. Mes cheveux long et blond m'arrive jusqu'au épaule, mes yeux bleu on exactement la même intensité que la couleur de Perle, je tapote avec douceur mon t-shirt blanc et mon gilet bleu, pour finir d'enfiler mon pantalon bleu ainsi que ma ceinture blanche ayant mon Pokenav attacher a l'arrière. **{Habillé de la même manière que Red mais sans la casquette}**

Je prépare rapidement le petit-déjeuné pendant que Perle attend impatiemment a la table « Sal, Tarsal ! » Dit Perle agacer. Je la regarde en ricanant « Patience Perle, c'est bientôt prêt ! »

Quelque minutes plus tard après avoir fini de manger, je m'assoie au sol pour mettre mes chaussures blanche ainsi que mon sac pendant que Perle s'empresse de ce mettre sur mon épaule pour allez voir le professeur Chen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Laboratoire du '

« Ah Yashi, je savais que tu allais arriver le premier » Me dit le professeur avec le sourire « Voici ton pokedex ainsi que 6 pokéball » Dit le professeur en me tendant le pokedex ainsi que les pokeball.

« Merci beaucoup professeur » Je dit en rangeant les pokéball sur ma ceinture. En prenant le pokedex, je le regarde un moment avant de regarder le professeur « Professeur, j'aimerais vous dire quelques chose ». Le professeur ce retourne est me regarde avec grande curiosité « Il est rare que tu me dise ceci Yashi, qui a t-il ? » Dit le professeur inquiet.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre en regardant le ciel « Tout les nouveaux dresseurs souhaite devenir maître pokemon en affrontant les grands champion de la ligue pokémon... moi... » Je regarde de nouveau le professeur, le regard déterminer ce qui fait reculer légèrement le professeur « Je souhaite devenir bien plus que ça, je souhaite capturez tout les pokémon qui existe dans ce monde, devenir LE meilleur en aillant attraper TOUT les pokémon existant, commun, rare et légendaire, et en ayant la meilleur équipe de pokémon, non pas d'une région, mais du monde » Je dit au professeur, Perle, malgré l'impossibilité de voir ces yeux, je peux ressentir la même détermination.

Le professeur me regarde avec grande surprise « Si... » Dit le professeur avant de sourire grandement « ... C'est vrai cela aiderais grandement dans la recherche... je compte sur toi pour tous les attraper » Me dit le professeur en me tapant l'épaule.

« Je vais vous laissez professeur, les pokémon n'attendent que moi ! » Je dit a courant vers la sortie. Le professeur regarde l'endroit auquel je suis parti « Ce garçon... » Dit le professeur avec un grand sourire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 1'_

Courant rapidement dans la route 1, je regarde très rapidement sur ma droite pour tomber nez a nez avec Chétiflor « Voici donc le premier pokémon sauvage que je vais attraper ! » Je dit, excité a l'idée de capturer mon premier pokémon sauvage « Perle en avant ! » Perle saute de mon épaule pour faire face au Chétiflor, au même moment je sors mon pokedex.

**Nom : Chétiflor**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description : ****Il préfère les endroits chauds et humides. Il capture les pokémon Insecte avec ses lianes pour les dévorer.**

« Faisons vite Perle, d'autre pokémon son dans les parages et n'attendent que d'être attrapés ! Utilise **choc mental **» Sans attendre, Perle fait voler Chétiflor pour le plaquer violemment au sol, ce qui a pour effet de le mettre K.O.

Sans perdre de temps, je lui lance une pokéball, une fois le chétiflor dans la pokéball, une lumière rouge au milieu de la pokéball apparaît, indiquant que la capture n'est pas terminer.

La pokeball bouge un petit peu avant qu'elle soit complètement immobile, la lumière rouge ce dissipe pour indiquer que la capture est réussi.

« Super ! » Je dit en courant vers Perle pour la mettre mon épaule, puis courant vers la pokeball « Un Chétiflor... continuons de chercher dans les parages avant de partir en direction de Jadielle ! » Je dit excité, Perle tourne la tête vers moi et hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, et grâce a l'aide de Perle, J'ai pu attraper un Roucool, un Rattata ainsi qu'un Mystherbe. Profitant, par la même occasion, de les scanner via le pokédex pour le mettre a jour.

**Nom : Roucool**

**Type : Normal/Vol**

**Description : ****De nature très docile, il préfère projeter du sable pour se détendre plutôt que contre-attaquer.**

**Nom : Rattata**

**Type : Normal**

**Description : ****Il peut ronger n'importe quoi avec ses deux dents. Quand on en voit un, il y en a certainement 40 dans le coin.**

**Nom : Mystherbe**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description : ****On le confond souvent avec de l'herbe. Si on essaie de le soulever du sol, il pousse un cri terrifiant.**

« Déjà 5 pokémon... » Je dit l'air penseur, je me tourne vers Perle qui mange son fruit favoris, une baie oran « Je pense que l'on peut allez a Jadielle, quand pense tu petite Perle bleu ? » Je dit en souriant.

Perle me regarde, rougissant un peu au surnom que je lui donne mais hoche la tête, acceptant l'idée d'allée ce reposez en ville.

« Il faudra probablement le reste de la journée pour y être » Je dit a Perle qui hoche la tête de nouveau avant de bailler. Je la regarde en soupirant un peu « Tu bien combattu aujourd'hui, viens ici » Je lui dit, pointant ma tête du doigt ce qui fait sourire de nouveau Perle. Perle grimpe sur mon dos pour pouvoir poser ça tête sur la mienne avant de s'endormir pendant que je marche en direction de Jadielle.

_Drrrinnnng Drrrinnnng_

Je prend mon pokenav pour m'apercevoir que mon seul ami de bourg-palette m'appel « Oui Sacha ? » Je dit, curieux de savoir la raison de son appel _« Hé Yashi, je viens enfin de recevoir mon premier pokémon ! » _Dit Sacha, qui saute probablement de joie vu l'excitation que l'on peu ressentir en entendant ça voix.

« Il est grand temps ! » Je m'exclame en souriant « Je suis déjà a mis chemin de Jadielle, pourquoi ne pas ce retrouver la-bas au centre pokémon ? » Je dit l'air penseur voulant voir quel pokémon Sacha a choisi et qu'elle pokémon il attrapera le temps de parcourir la Route 1.

_« Centre pokémon ? »_ Demande Sacha, ce qui me fit arrêter net, après un cours instant je soupire longuement _'J'oublie que c'est Sacha' _Je secoue doucement la tête pour ne pas faire tomber et réveiller Perle « Demande juste au gens de Jadielle, ils t'indiquerons la direction » Je dit en raccrochant, exaspérer, mais toujours curieux de savoir quel pokémon il aura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Jadielle'_

« Hé vous ! » Hurla une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne pour apercevoir une agent de police « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Me dit la policière, je la regarde curieusement, avant même d'avoir le temps de répondre, elle regarde Perle les yeux grand ouvert « Tu as voler ce pokémon ? » Demande la policière en me regardant avec colère.

Je la regarde complètement sans voix _'C'est vraiment une policière ?' _Je soupir en sortant mon pokédex.

**Je suis un pokedex programmer par le professeur Chen, pour le dresseur Yashi du Bourg-Palette, ma fonction et de lui fournir des informations et des conseils au sujet des pokémon et de leur dressages. En cas de perte ou de vole, je ne pourrais pas être remplacé.**

La policière me regarde, les yeux grand ouvert « Je viens tout juste de commencer mon voyage, j'aimerais savoir si le centre pokémon ce trouve non loin d'ici » Je demande a la policière, quelque peu agacer qu'elle et cru que j'ai voler Perle.

« Désolée... Nous sommes actuellement a la poursuite de 2 voleur de pokémon » Dit-elle avant de me pointer une direction « Le centre pokémon et par la, je peux vous y emmener si vous le souhaitez » Demande la policière, je secoue doucement la tête en signe de refus « Non merci, bonne chance pour attraper c'est 2 voleur, je viendrais vous voir si je vois la moindre personne suspect » Dit-je avant de partir en direction du centre pokémon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Centre Pokémon - Jadielle'_

Rentrez au centre pokémon, je me dirige vers l'accueil pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne soigner mes pokémon. « Que voulez vous jeune homme ? » Me demande une jeune femme au cheveux rose avec un léger sourire.

« Boujours j'aimerais soigner mes pokémon » Je lui dit en montrant mes 4 pokéball « C'est la première fois que je viens dans un centre pokémon, désolé si ce n'est pas la procédure » Je rajoute me grattant le derrière de ma tête, réveillant Perle au passage.

« Un nouveau dresseur alors ? » Demande la jeune femme, je hoche la tête en guise de réponse « Je suis l'infirmière Joel, ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu as fait est exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour demander de soigner tes pokémon » me dit l'infirmière Joel avec un grand sourire prenant les 4 pokeball de mes mains.

« Cela prendra un peu de temps pour les soigner, voulez vous une chambre pour vous reposez ? » Me demande l'infirmière. Je réfléchi un moment avant de lui répondre _'Sacha risque de venir uniquement la nuit...' _Je pense, je me retourne pour voir qu'il me reste 3 bonnes heure avant que le soleil ce couche.

« Et-il possible de sortir du centre pokémon le temps que vous soigner mes pokémon ? » Je demande a l'infirmière en me retournant. L'infirmière hoche la tête « Oui, mais vous devez remplir un petit formulaire avant de partir » Me dit l'infirmière me tendant le formulaire que je prend et rempli rapidement.

« Dépêchons nous Perle, on n'a le temps d'allez rapidement acheté des pokéball ainsi que de faire un tour a la route 22» Je dit en portant Perle comme une princesse, ce qui la fait rougir un peu « Un problème princesse ? » Je lui dit avec un ton moqueur, Perle gonfle ces joues mais ne dit rien en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 22'_

Après avoir acheter une dizaine de pokéball, Perle et moi avons accouru a la route 22 pour voir si il y avait différents pokémon par rapport a la Route 1. « Tarr » Dit Perle en pointant son bras sur ma droite, Je me tourne pour apercevoir un Nidoran mâle et femelle « Bien vu Perle ! » Je m'exclame tout en sortant mon pokedex, ce qui attire l'attention des 2 Nidoran.

**Nom : Nidoran Mâle**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : ****Ses grandes oreilles sont toujours dressées et à l'affût de ce qu'il se passe alentour. S'il est menacé, il se défend avec ses dards venimeux.**

**Nom : Nidoran Femelle**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : ****Un Pokémon paisible qui n'aime pas se battre. Sa petite corne est empoisonnée.**

« Tu sais quoi faire ma petit princesse » Je dit avec le sourire, Perle utilise **choc mental **tout en souriant au second surnom que je lui ai donner. Un des 2 Nidoran et K.O sur le coup, tendis que le second et un peu sonner. Sans perdre un instant, je lance une pokéball sur le Nidoran sonner, qui fit bouger un petit peu la pokeball avant de ce figer. Puis un second lancer sur le Nidoran K.O qui, lui aussi, fu capturez sans difficulté.

Au moment ou je réussi a capturez le Nidoran femelle, la pokéball de cette dernière disparaît, ce qui surprend grandement Perle. J'avance vers elle en la portant puis en la posant sur mon épaule « Ne t'inquiète pas Perle » Je lui dit avec le sourire « Quand un dresseur a 6 pokémon avec lui, les pokémon capturez ce téléporte automatiquement a l'endroit ou l'on a obtenu notre pokédex, ce qui veut dire que le Nidoran ce trouve actuellement chez le Pr- »

_Drrrrring Drrrrring_

Je prend mon Pokenav pour constater que le professeur Chen m'appel « En voulant parler du loup » Je dit en aillant le sourire.

_« Allô, Yashi ? » _Demande le professeur Chen, « Oui professeur, qui a t-il ? » Dit-je tout en explorant les environs a la recherche de pokémon.

_« Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais bien reçu ton nidoran » _Dit le professeur avec la bouge pleine _« Je suis surpris de voir que tu as déjà capturez plus de 6 pokémon » _Ajoute le professeur, toujours la bouche pleine.

Une goutte tombe le long de mon front en écoutant le professeur qui continu de parler mais, ayant la bouche pleine, a du mal a formuler ces mots pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit _« Je vais te laissez Yashi, j'ai une pizza a terminé ! »_ Dit le professeur excité avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je regarde Perle qui secoue la tête me faisant comprendre que cela ne servais a rien de savoir ce qui ce passez dans la tête du professeur Chen. En soupirant un bon coup Perle me secoue légèrement la tête pour avoir mon attention « Qui a t-il Perle ? » Je lui dit, curieux de savoir la raison qui lui pousse a me secouer la tête.

« Sal, Sal ! » Me dit Perle en pointant de nouveau son bras devant moi, me montrant un Piafabec, sans perdre un instant, je décide de le scanner avec mon pokedex.

**Nom : Piafabec**

**Type : Normal/Vol**

**Description : ****Il est incapable de voler à haute altitude. Il se déplace très vite pour protéger son territoire.**

En écoutant ça description, je décide de mis prendre plus discrètement que les Nidoran « Perle utilise **Hypnose **» Je dit a Perle, qui hoche la tête puis lève le bras en direction du Piafabec pour y lancer une onde en forme de cercle qui touche le Piafabec de dos.

Une fois touché, le Piafabec s'effondre, s'endorment immédiatement, profitant de l'occasion, je lancer une pokéball qui vibre quelques secondes avant de ne plus bouger et disparaît indiquant que la capture a était un succés.

Soupirant a cette capture, je regarde le ciel noir avant de me tourner vers Perle « Il est temps d'allé au centre pokémon » Je lui dit avec un petit sourire. Perle hoche la tête puis s'assoie cette fois ci sur ma tête, ce qui me fait coulé une goutte le long de mon front.

« Tu... est comfortable la haut ? » Je lui dit d'un ton sarcastique. Cela n'empêche pas a Perle de sourire grandement « TarrrSalll, TarrrSall... » Chante Perle en bougeant ça tête de gauche a droite. Je soupir a ça réaction en continuant de marcher vers Jadielle pour retourner au centre pokémon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Jadielle'_

En arrivant a Jadielle, une énorme explosion ce fait entendre « Cette explosion... elle venait du centre pokémon ! » Je dit en courant, sans perdre un instant, étant inquiet de ce qu'est devenu les pokemon qui ce faisait soigner.

Arriver devant le centre pokémon, je remarque 3 silhouette qui sort du centre pokémon détruit.

« Il s'en ai fallu de peu » Dit le jeune homme a la casquette, la jeune fille au cheveux orange le regarde d'un air menaçant « Fallu de peu ?! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as non seulement détruit mon vélo, mais tu a aussi détruit le centre pokémon ! » S'exclame la jeune fille, l'infirmière Joel les regarde avec sourire « Au moins les pokémon on était expédier a Argenta sans encombre, je devrais pouvoir les récupérer dans la nuit »

« Sacha » Je dit en soupirant pendant que Perle secoue la tête sachant pertinemment que seul, Sacha pourrais causé tout ce raffut.

Sacha regarde sur ça gauche et me remarque « Oh, Yashi, Perle, content de vous voir ! » Dit Sacha souriant sans ce soucier de l'état du centre pokémon derrière lui « Comment va tu ? »

Je regarde derrière lui avant de le regarder de nouveau en soupirant « Premier jour en tant que dresseur et tu détruit un centre pokémon ? » Dit-je en riant un peu.

Sacha me regarde en soupirant « Nous n'avions pas trop le choix, nous sommes tomber sur une bande de malfrat qui ce font appeler la Team Rocket » Dit Sacha qui voulais continuer d'argumenté jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule jaune aille sur son épaule « Pika Pika ! » Dit la boule jaune.

Je regarde sur l'épaule de Sacha avec grande surprise « Un Pikachu ? Ou la tu trouver ? » Je dit avec grande curiosité. Sacha me regarde avec un grand sourire « C'est le professeur Chen qui me la donner, nous sommes devenu les meilleurs ami du monde ! Hein Pikachu ? » Dit Sacha en ce tournant vers Pikachu « Pikachu ! » Dit Pikachu en regardant Perle. Perle regarde Pikachu, hoche la tête, et repose de nouveau ça tête sur la mienne.

« Hé ! Tu compte m'ignorais encore longtemps ?! » Dit la jeune fille au cheveux orange. Sacha ce retourne en soupirant « Je disais juste bonjour a Yashi » Dit Sacha qui ce tourne de nouveaux vers moi « Yashi voici Ondine, on c'est rencontrez quand... j'ai eu quelque difficulté avec certains pokémon » Dit Sacha en ce grattant la tête.

Perle et moi soupirons de nouveau a ce que Sacha viens de dire « Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas » Je dit a Sacha avant de me tourner vers Ondine « Enchanté Ondine je m'appel Yashi, et cette magnifique créature » Je pointe du doigt Perle qui rougie a mon compliment « Est ma partenaire de toujours, Perle »

Ondine regarde Perle les yeux grand ouvert « Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne ! » Dit Ondine avant d'essayer d'attraper Perle. Perle utilise alors **choc mental **pour faire reculer Ondine de quelque mètre ce qui la surprend.

« Evite » Dit Sacha auprès de Ondine « Yashi est la seul personne a pouvoir la touchée » Ajoute Sacha avant de caresse son Pikachu « La première fois que j'ai essayer de la portée elle ma pousser contre un arbre » Dit Sacha en ricanant un peu.

Je m'avance vers l'infirmière Joel « Infirmière Joel, est-il possible de récupérer nos pokémon ? » Je demande a l'infirmière Joel qui secoue ça tête « Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir attendre demain matin pour pouvoir les récupérer, j'ai transférer les pokémon a argenta pour pouvoir les mettre a l'abri » Dit l'infirmière Joel.

Je hoche la tête avant de me retourner pour voir Sacha qui me prend par le col de mon gilet « Tu as déjà attraper des pokémon ?! » s'exclame Sacha agaser. Je le regarde avec surprise « Tu n'en a toujours pas attraper ? » Je lui dit, étonné a l'idée qu'il n'est toujours que son starter.

Sacha baisse la tête avant de la relever « Combien de pokémon a tu attraper ? » Me demande Sacha curieux. Je le regarde en caressant la tête de Perle « Pour le moment 7 » Je dit, ce qui surprend Sacha et Ondine.

« Tu viens de devenir dresseur aujourd'hui et tu as déjà capturé 7 pokémon ? » Demande Ondine, je secoue la tête « Je n'ai pas capturé, ON a capturé 7 pokémon » Je me tourne vers Perle pour lui donner une baie oran.

« Qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? » Dit Sacha, toujours envieux a du fait que j'ai attraper 7 pokémon.

« Je vais attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse récupérer mes pokémon, après ça, je pense allez en direction d'Argenta pour y affronté le champion d'arène » Je dit avec un petit sourire _'En profiter aussi pour attraper les pokémon ce trouvant a la forêt de jade' _Je pense les yeux remplis d'étoile.

« Je vais attendre le lever du soleil pour partir vers Argenta » Dit Sacha, espérant avoir son premier badge avant Yashi. Une idée viens en tête de Sacha « Pourquoi ne pas faire un match pokémon ? » Dit Sacha déterminer.

Je regarde Sacha avant de secouer la tête « Désolé Sacha, pas aujourd'hui, Perle et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de ce reposer, pourquoi pas la prochaine fois que l'on ce croise, peut-être que tu aura d'autre pokémon d'ici la » Je dit a Sacha avec un grand sourire, il hoche la tête avant de partir en direction d'un endroit ou ce reposer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret de Jade'_

Le lendemain matin, je suis allez au centre pokémon... Du moins, de ce qu'il en reste, pour y récupérer mes pokémon. Par la même occasion, j'en ai profiter pour déposer au laboratoire du professeur Chen mon Nidoran Mâle, Mytherbe, Chetiflor et Rattata avant de me rendre en direction de la foret de jade.

« Tu est prêt Perle ? » Je dit a Perle qui hoche la tête avec détermination « Sal ! » Dit Perle ce levant de mon épaule pour ce poser sur ma tête.

Soupirant a son action, je m'enfonce dans la foret espérant tomber sur quelques pokémon intéressant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite Note : Bonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de la FF de Pokémon.**

**Je travaille dessus en parallèle avec la FF de DragonBall Z.**

**Pour le moment, je ne vais écrire que ces 2 FF, mais si une idée me viens a l'esprit sur une autre FF, je vous le ferais savoir !**


	2. Chap2: Petite Perle deviens Grande !

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Pokémon appartient a Satoshi Tajiri, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

Description : Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival ! Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny

_'Ce que je pense/téléphone !'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Attaque de pokémon/pokédex/Rage/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret de Jade'_

Accompagner de ma fidèle partenaire Perle qui s'amuse a chanter sur ma tête, nous avons décider de fouillez le plus possible la foret afin d'y trouver, je l'espère, quelque pokémon rare.

Quelques heures de recherche plus tard, Perle et moi-même soupirons, malgré les quelques trouvaille pendant notre recherche, un Chenipan, un Aspicot et, a ma grande surprise, un Pikachu, nous n'avons pas trouver au moins l'un des 2 pokémon que l'on recherche.

Je remarque Perle qui regarde dans les alentours avant de me regarder et de secouer la tête. Je pose ma main sur le menton réfléchissant a notre prochaine action « Reposons nous un peu, après ça, continuons de chercher le reste de la journée... si on trouve ni d'Insécateur ni de Bulbizarre, nous partirons a Argenta dés demains matin » Dit je a Perle, qui hoche la tête avant de sauter sur mon dos pour ouvrir mon sac et récupérer une baie oran.

Une fois assis au pied d'un arbre, je décide de sortir le Pikachu que j'ai attraper afin qu'il puisse s'amuser avec Perle après qu'elle est terminer sa baie oran. Pendant ce temps, je décide de regarder mon pokedex.

**Nom : Chenipan**

**Type : Insecte**

**Description : ****Quand on touche l'appendice sur son front, il sécrète une odeur nauséabonde pour se protéger.**

**Nom : Aspicot**

**Type : Insecte/Poison**

**Description : ****L'aiguillon sur son front est très pointu. Il se cache dans les bois et les hautes herbes, où il se gave de feuilles.**

**Nom : Pikachu**

**Type : Electrik**

**Description : ****Ce Pokémon des bois accumule de l'électricité dans les poches de ses joues. Il ne faut pas les toucher sous peine de recevoir une décharge.**

Je regarde en plus des nouveaux pokémon que j'ai attrapé a la foret, la description de ceux que j'ai attraper précédemment.

Au moment ou je me relève, Perle et Pikachu ce tourne vers moi pour ce poser sur une épaule chacun. Perle regarde le Pikachu en gonflant légèrement ces joues, puis ce décide de ce mettre sur ma tête.

Pikachu regarde Perle en titillant ça tête, tendis que Perle gonfle son torse en posant ça main dessus « Tarsal ! » Dit Perle d'une voix extrêmement fière.

Pendant ma recherche au pokémon rare, je me retrouve en face de 2 personne. Un homme au cheveux bleu, et une femme au cheveux rose, tout les 2 portant la même tenue blanche avec un grand 'R' inscrit sur le haut de leur tenues.

« Miaaaaouss, regardez le pokémon du gamin sur ça tête ! » S'exclame une voix qui ce trouve vers le bas. Je regarde au niveau des genoux de ces 2 personnes pour remarquer un miaouss... qui parle ?

« Un Tarsal bleu ? Le boss serais très fière de nous si nous lui offrons un pokémon aussi rare » Dit l'homme au cheveux bleu.

« Navré de vous couper monsieur » Je dit poliment « Mais ce Tarsal est a moi, je l'ai trouver il y a bien longtemps. Depuis nous somme comme frère et sœur » Je rajoute avec un grand sourire au visage.

« Je crois que tu ma mal entendu gamin » Reprend l'homme au cheveux bleu « NOUS allons te prendre ce pokémon » Dit la femme au cheveux rose « Maintenant donne nous ton Tarsal avant que nous te fassions du mal » Ajoute le miaouss.

En entendant cela, je peux sentir que Perle est effrayer, ressentant sur ma tête ces tremblements, Pikachu lui, regarde ces personnes de manière très menaçante.

« Vous êtes la Team Rocket ? » Je demande, mes cheveux couvrants mes yeux. L'homme et la femme souris grandement une fois avoir entendu mes paroles « Tu as entendu ça Jessie ? Nous sommes populaire » Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. La femme s'appelant Jessie regarde son partenaire avec, elle aussi, un grand sourire « Oui James j'ai bien entendu, cela ne m'étonne p- »

James tombe au sol a quelque mètres plus loin de ça partenaire avant de relever la tête avec grande difficulté, ce qu'il vois en levant la tête le terrifie.

Je me met a me rapprocher de ça partenaire Jessie qui ce met a trembler, tout comme son partenaire, effrayer de ce qu'elle vois.

Je la prend par le col, la soulevant un peu «** Écouter moi bien **» Dit-je avec une voix glaciale, ce qui fait trembler encore plus Jessie « **Je déteste les voleurs de pokémon... mais ce que je déteste par dessus tout **» Je dit en levant mon poing, prêt a frapper Jessie « **C'est que l'on ose effrayer ma Perle ! **» Je dit en rapprochant mon poing vers le visage de la jeune femme.

« Yashi, stop ! » Dit une voix qui ce trouve derrière moi, avant de me prendre le bras sans vraiment y mettre de force. Je décide tout de même d'arrêter pour constater que la personne qui me tiens le bras n'est autres que Sacha, aillant un Chenipan sur son épaule gauche et Pikachu sur son épaule droite. Au loin je peut aussi apercevoir Ondine qui tremble un peu quand nos regard ce croise.

« **Sacha **» Dit-je, ma voix toujours aussi glaciale, ce qui surprend les 2 pokémon sur les épaules de Sacha « **Ils ont oser faire peur a Perle **» Je rajoute en regarde de nouveau Jessie que je soulève toujours d'une seul main.

Sacha soupir en me voyant ainsi « Yashi... tu risque d'effrayer Perle si tu continu comme ça » Dit Sacha, ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux avant de me tourner vers Perle qui est a genoux« Sal ! S-Sal ! » Hurle Perle.

Sans perdre un instant, je lâche la jeune membre de la team rocket pour accourir vers Perle « Désolée Perle, je me suis emporté » Je dit a Perle en l'enlaçant.

Sacha ce tourne vers la team rocket « J'espère que ça vous aura servi de leçon... je vous conseil de fuir si vous ne voulez pas qu'il recommence... » Dit Sacha, la team rocket ne voulant pas subir de nouveau mon courroux décide de prendre la fuite.

« N-nous reviendrons prendre ce Pikachu ! » Dit Jessie toujours tremblante, repensant a ce qu'il viens de ce passer. Jessie prend James par le bras et s'enfonce dans la foret.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« C'est donc eux la Team Rocket... **tu aurais du me laissez leur donner une leçon **» Je dit, terminant avec une voix glaciale.

Sacha soupir de nouveau en entendant cela, Ondine quand a elle murmure a l'oreille de Sacha « Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il n'a pas l'air du genre violant... » Dit Ondine, Sacha regarde Ondine quelque instant avant de lui murmurer en retour « Normalement non... mais quand quelqu'un fait peur ou pire... fait du mal a son Tarsal... il peut-être effrayant... je me rappel du jour ou un dresseur et venu a Bourg-Palette avec un Mackogneur, le Mackogneur a blesser Perle sans le faire exprès... » Dit Sacha en tremblant « On n'a retrouver le Mackogneur K.O, recouvert de bleu avec Yashi juste a coter... crois moi, son regard était bien plus effrayant que ce que tu vois devant toi »

Ondine, les yeux écarquiller, regarde Yashi parlez avec Perle qui lui souris en mangeant une baie oran « Ils doivent s'entendre a merveille pour qu'il puisse réagir comme ça » Dit Ondine en souriant un peu.

« Perle et tout pour moi » Je dit, ce qui fait trembler Ondine, remarquant maintenant que je l'ai entendu et fait rougir Perle.

« Sinon Yashi... » Dit Sacha en regarde au sol « Je vois que tu as capturez un Pikachu » Il ajoute en souriant quand il voit que son Pikachu s'amuse avec celui de Yashi.

Je le regarde en hochant la tête « J'ai réussi a tomber dessus en recherchant 2 autres pokémon... » Je dit avant de soupirer « Malheureusement pour le moment, je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver au moins l'un des 2 » Je dit en regardant Perle qui soupir a son tour.

« Quel pokémon tu recherche exactement ? » demande Sacha, curieux de savoir quel autres pokémon il pourrais trouver dans la foret de jade.

« Avant de partir dans la foret j'ai entendu certaine rumeur, disant que l'on peut trouver des Insécateur et des Bulbizarre dans les parrages » Je dit, ce qui fait écarquiller les yeux du jeune Sacha.

« Un Bulbizarre ?! Il m'en faut un ! » Dit Sacha déterminer a en trouver un. Je soupir en entendant cela « Bonne chance, Perle et moi avons chercher toute la matinée sans aucun succès... » Je dit en regardant Perle qui s'amuse a me grimper dessus « Pikachu, nous partons » Je dit a Pikachu qui fait signe au Pikachu de Sacha avant d'essayer de ce poser sur ma tête...

Perle utilise alors **choc mental **pour faire léviter Pikachu sur mon épaule et ce dépêche de s'asseoir sur ma tête en regardant Pikachu d'un air menaçant « **Tarsal... **» Dit Perle, effrayant les pokémon de Sacha ainsi que mon Pikachu qui tape rapidement sur sa pokéball pour y rentrez.

Je regarde la pokéball puis je porte Perle pour la regarder en face de moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder de nouveaux Perle qui me souris « Perle... tu ne viens tout de même pas de menacer un de nos compagnon ? » Je demande a Perle en levant un sourcil.

Perle tourne la tête en gonflant ces joues, puis, me regarde de nouveau avant d'avoir son visage extrêmement rouge « S-sal ! Tarsal, S-S-Sal ! » Dit Tarsal devenant de plus en plus rouges.

Je lève de nouveau un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle a essayer de me dire _'C'est nouveau... elle ne c'est jamais comporter comme ça avant...' _ Je me retourne pour remarquer que le Pikachu et le Chenipan de Sacha on les yeux grand ouvert, remarquant que je les regardent, ils tournent leur tête devenant rouge a leur tours.

Je me retourne vers Perle, qui me regarde toujours aussi rouge mais l'air déterminer.

Je soupir avant de l'embrassé sur la joue et la repose sur la tête « Désolé si je t'ai vexer petite Perle, je ferais comprendre a nos prochains partenaires que cette place est rien qu'a toi » Je lui dit sans voir ça réaction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Perle'_

Le Pikachu de Sacha me regarde avec grande curiosité « Tu est bien le premier pokémon que je vois qui dit ça a un humain » Dit Pikachu en regardant Perle.

Je me retourne puis regarde Pikachu quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveaux en face de moi « Hm ! Mon Yashi est bien plus qu'un humain » Je dit, un peu agacer.

Chenipan regarde Pikachu et moi confus « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Demande Chenipan, Pikachu secoue la tête en guise de réponse avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Tu sais... j'ai toujours du mal a croire que ton humain est vaincu un Mackogneur... » Dit Pikachu, je le regarde très mécontente de ce que j'ai entendue « Je veut dire... ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on apprend qu'un humain réussi a vaincre un pokémon... surtout un pokémon aussi puissant qu'un Mackogneur » Rajoute Pikachu espérant probablement ne pas m'avoir vexer .

Je soupir avant de regarder mon Yashi, rougissant et souriant un peu a son action quand il ma embrasser sur la joue, puis, je me retourne vers Pikachu sans expression « Mon Yashi et bien plus fort qu'il ne le fait croire » Je dit « Je l'ai vu a l'action quand il a vaincu le Mackogneur » Je rajoute en rougissant « Il était si fort... » Je continue en rougissant encore plus, perdu dans mes penser « Je suis sa Perle et il est mon Yashi » Je dit en rigolant un peu, ce qui fait tomber une goutte le long du front de Pikachu et Chenipan.

Pikachu a ce moment décide de vouloir rigoler un peu « Et si il trouve une humaine ? » Demande Pikachu. Tout un coup l'air est difficilement respirable pour les 2 pokémons.

Je les regarde avec un grand sourire « **Une humaine ? Non, non, non... MON Yashi n'a pas besoin d'une humaine, j'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi, NOUS somme inséparable, compris ? **» Je dit avec malice, je reçois rapidement un hochement de tête de la part des 2 pokémon. L'air deviens respirable de nouveau pour eux « Et puis, mon Yashi a envie d'être **UNIQUEMENT **avec moi » Je dit avec un grand sourire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi'_

Je tremble un peu avant de rapidement regarder au alentour.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yashi ? » Me demande Sacha, je me tourne un peu effrayer avant de regardez de nouveau les alentours.

Je porte Perle en la mettant devant moi « Perle... c'est toi qui me donne des frissons ? » Je demande a Perle, qui me regarde curieusement « Tarsal ? » Me dit Perle, je secoue la tête en la posant sur mon épaule « Probablement mon imagination »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Perle'_

« Vous voyez ! » Je dit excitée « Il n'y a pas besoin que l'on ce comprenne pour communiqué ! » Je rajoute en regardant Yashi les yeux rempli d'étoile.

Pikachu me regarde curieusement « Tu... connais la technique **Psycho** ? » Me demande Pikachu, je hoche la tête me demandant pourquoi il me demande cela.

« j'ai entendu dire que les pokémon pouvant utiliser cette technique peuvent s'en servir de façon constante envers leur dresseur pour pouvoir leur parler afin de ce comprendre » Dit Pikachu.

Je le regarde les yeux écarquiller puis me tourne rapidement vers Yashi pour essayer ce que viens de dire Pikachu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi'_

« Toujours rien en vue... Tu a constater quelque chose Perle ? » Dit-je a Perle tout en me tournant vers elle. Elle me regarde intensément en ne disant rien.

« Perle ? » Je dit un peu inquiet.

_« M.. shi »_ J'entends du coter de Perle. Je regarde Perle, clignant des yeux un moment avant de regarder dans les alentours « Sacha, Ondine, vous avez entendu quelque chose ? » Je demande au 2 personnes présente avec moi.

Ondine me regarde curieusement « Je n'ai rien entendu, et toi Sacha ? » Demande Ondine a Sacha, qui secoue la tête avant d'avancer un peu plus loin « Peut-être que c'est un Bulbizarre que tu a entendu ! » Dit Sacha excité, puis cours droit devant.

Je soupir en le voyant réagir de cette façon « Sacha ne changera probablement jamais, quand pense tu Perle ? » Je dit a Perle en lui souriant.

_« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours était comme ça »_ J'entends sur ma gauche avant que Perle ne soupir.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser Perle devant moi « Perle » Je dit a Perle qui me regarde curieusement « Je crois que j'ai passez tellement de temps avec toi que tes pensées me viennent directement a l'esprit » Je dit en rigolant.

_« Sa... marche ? »_ Dit la voix. Je regarde de nouveaux Perle en clignant des yeux « Perle... t-tu parle ? » Je demande a Perle, complètement surpris par ce que j'entends.

_« S-sa dois être un rêve ! Je dois rêver ! » _s'exclame Perle en me regardant intensément _« S-si tu me comprend mon Yashi répète ceci, Je t'aime ma petite Perle bleue »_ Dit Perle en rougissant un peu.

Je cligne de nouveau les yeux avant de la regarder avec un grand sourire « Je t'aime ma petite Perle bleue » Je lui dit. Perle me saute sur le visage _« Tu me comprend ! Enfin ! ENFIN ! »_ Dit Perle très heureuse de savoir qu'a partir de maintenant elle pourrais enfin communiquer avec moi.

« Je peut savoir comment tu t'y prend pour ça ? » Je demande a Perle en la posant sur ma tête cherchant Sacha dans la foret.

_« J'utilise la technique **Psycho** constamment pour pouvoir te parler ! Maintenant on peu enfin ce comprendre plus facilement mon Yashi ! » _Dit Perle toujours aussi excité en dansant sur ma tête, je soupir en secouant doucement ma tête « Je suis heureux de pouvoir te comprendre aussi mais ne te force pas trop, je ne veut pas que tu te fatigue a force d'utiliser cette technique » Je dit a Perle, excité a l'idée de pouvoir la comprendre parfaitement mais inquiet qu'elle ce fatiguer juste pour pouvoir me parler.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » _Dit Perle heureuse de voir que je m'inquiète pour elle _« Contrairement en combat, je peut utiliser **Psycho** pour bien des choses sans me fatiguer ! » _Rajoute Perle qui continue de danser sur ma tête.

« ... Sacha ne va revenir avant un moment, n'est ce pas ? » Je dit a Perle, qui rit de ce que je viens de dire. Je reprend ma marche en soupirant _« Mon Yashi ! » _Dit Perle d'une voix alarmante.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite Per- » Perle pointe du doigt sans rien dire sur la gauche. Je regarde la direction que me pointe Perle pour apercevoir... Un Bulbizarre qui sort des buissons.

Mes yeux s'écarquille en voyant le Bulbizarre mais je repris rapidement conscience de la situation dans laquelle on ce trouve 'Je ne doit pas perdre de temps !' Je pense en posant rapidement ma mains sur la pokeball de Pikachu et l'envoie prêt du Bulbizarre, Pikachu apparaît déjà prêt a ce battre « Pikachu, **Cage-Éclair **! » Je dit a Pikachu pendant que j'en profite pour utilisez le pokedex.

**Nom : Bulbizarre**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description : ****Il peut survivre plusieurs jours sans manger grâce aux nutriments contenus dans le bulbe sur son dos.**

« Pika ! » Dit Pikachu qui paralyse Bulbizarre « Parfait ! Attaque **Charge ** en enchaînant avec **Vive-Attaque **! »

Pikachu charge Bulbizarre, réussissant a l'atteindre, une fois le coup de charge apporter, Pikachu prend appuis sur le Bulbizarre pour sauter sur le tronc d'un arbre afin de terminer rapidement en chargeant de nouveau le Bulbizarre avec **Vive-Attaque**.

« Croisons les doigts ! » Je dit en lançant la pokéball sur le Bulbizarre qui secoue 1 fois... 2 fois... 3 fois... Puis ne bouge plus du tout.

« On n'a réussi ! » Je m'exclame en sautant de joie, rangeant la pokéball de Bulbizarre sur ma ceinture et prenant Pikachu ainsi que Perle dans mes bras en sautant dans tout les sens.

« Pikachu ! » Dit Pikachu, joyeux lui aussi de s'être fait un nouvelle amie _« Bravo Yashi ! Oh, quand Sacha va savoir ça... » _Dit Perle en riant, je rie a mon tour après l'avoir entendu, puis je m'arrête net après qu'elle est prononcer son nom.

« Perle... maintenant que j'y pense... il est parti sans même suivre le chemin principal » Je dit a Perle, qui cligne 2 fois des yeux avant de soupirée _« Cette idiot... qu'est ce que l'on fait ? partons nous a sa recherche ? » _Demande Perle, je secoue la tête a sa question « Il commence a faire nuit, on n'ira le chercher demain matin... si il est encore dans la foret... » Je dit en soupirant de nouveaux, préparant de quoi dormir.

Perle attend que je m'allonge pour ce mettre sur moi... du moins c'est ce qu'elle fait normalement « Perle ? » Je regarde Perle qui me regarde les yeux grand ouvert _« Yashi... je me sens... diff- »_ Perle n'ayant pas terminer ça phrase ce met a briller.

Quelques instants après, la lumière disparaît et fait apparaître... une Kirlia.

« P-Perle... t-tu as évoluer ! » Je dit a Perle qui ce regarde les yeux écarquiller avant de me regarder... Avec inquiétude.

_« Y-Yashi... je suis toujours ta Perle... n'est ce pas ? »_ Dit Perle, inquiète que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle est évoluer.

Je la regarde en riant a plein cœur « Bien sur que tu est toujours ma précieuse petite Perle bleu » Je lui dit avant de la porter et de la poser contre moi, allonger dans le sac de couchage.

« Bonne nuit Perle » Je lui dit en l'enlaçant avant de fermer les yeux.

_« Bonne nuit mon Yashi... » _Dit Perle avec un grand sourire, avant de s'endormir rapidement dans mes bras.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Sacha'_

« Rien du tout... » Je dit, dépressif de ne pas avoir trouver un Bulbizarre. Ondine me regarde en soupirant « Sacha, Yashi a dit qu'il avait probablement entendu du bruit dans les environs, pas loin d'ici ! » Dit Ondine agacer.

« En parlant de Yashi, ou a t-il bien pu allez ? Je pensez que je le retrouverais en me réveillant » Je demande a Ondine qui me regarde toujours l'air agacer « C'est parce que tu es parti a la va vite ! » Dit Ondine avant de hurler de peur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi'_

Toujours heureux de la capture du Bulbizarre d'hier, j'ai décider avec Perle, après avoir chercher Sacha pendant plus de 2 heures, de partir en direction d'Argenta.

_« C'est mieux comme ça ! Même si il y a moins de place, je trouve que c'est bien plus confortable » _Dit Perle étant assise sur mon épaule droite, sa tête contre la mienne.

« Heureux de l'apprendre, ne plus t'avoir sur mes épaules ou ma tête m'aurais paru étrange... » Je dit en posant la main sur le menton, réfléchissant a comment mis prendre quand elle deviendra une Gardevoir.

_« Le problème reste ma dernière évolution... » _Dit Perle un peu abattu a l'idée qu'une fois évoluer en Gardevoir, elle ne pourra plus s 'asseoir sur mes épaules ou ma tête.

« Hmm... Quand ça arrivera, je te porterais comme ça » Je dit a Perle en la porte comme une princesse _« Ahh... » _ Dit Perle en me regardant étrangement.

« Perle ? » Je dit a Perle qui continu de me regarder étrangement « Tout va bien ? Tu est rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? » Je dit a Perle avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

_« Ah ! » _ Perle ne supportant plus tout ceci fini par s'évanouir, ce qui fait tomber une goutte le long de mon front « Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, probablement de la fatigue » Je dit en la portant toujours de la même manière.

« AAAAH ! » crie une jeune femme. Ce qui fait réveiller rapidement Perle qui ce pose sur mes épaules _« Cette voix... ce n'était pas Ondine ? » _Me dit Perle avant que je la regarde. Nous hochons tout les 2 la tête avant que j'accours vers l'endroit ou le hurlement c'est fait retentir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Ondine'_

« Je n'arrive pas y croire, je suis coincer dans cette foret remplis d'insecte... » Je soupir a l'idée de suivre Sacha avec une équipe remplis de pokémon de type insecte.

« J'ai hâte d'arriver en ville » Je dit avant d'entendre un bruit derrière moi. En me retournant je me retrouve nez a nez avec une épée tenu par un homme habillé en samuraï.

« Salutation, serais tu une jeune dresseuse venant du Bourg-Palette ? » Demande le samouraï me pointant toujours l'épée au bout de mon nez.

« Non, non, je ne viens pas du Bourg-Palette ! » Je dit un peu paniquez. Le samuraï range son épée puis ce retourne « Je te conseil de faire le moins bruit possible dans cette foret, sinon tu risque d'attiré un essaim de Dardargnan » Dit le samuraï avant de partir.

« Aaah... » Je dit avant de me laissez tomber a genoux « Cette personne est vraiment effrayante, pourquoi est ce qu'il rechercherait des dresseurs venant du B... » Mes yeux s'écarquille en repensant a ce qu'il viens de dire « SACHA ! YASHI ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Sacha'_

« Continu comme ça Roucoups ! » Je dit, déterminer a obtenir cette Aspicot, au moment ou je vois l'Aspicot tomber de nouveau au sol, j'en profite pour sortir ma pokéball, prêt a le capturé.

« Salutation, serais tu par hasard un dresseur venant du Bourg-Palette ? » Me demande un homme habillé en samuraï.

« Oui je suis dresseur et oui je viens du Bourg-Palette, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez, j'ai un pokémon a attraper » Je dit avant de retourner mon attention sur l'Aspicot.

« Je t'ai enfin trouver... » Dit le samuraï, mon attention ce porte toujours sur l'Aspicot jusqu'à ce que j'entends Ondine hurler.

« SACHA, DERRIÈRE TOI ! » Je me retourne pour voir le samouraï sauter dans ma direction l'épée en main prêt a s'en servir une fois les pieds au sol...

Sans même cligner des yeux, des cheveux blond apparaît instantanément devant moi arrêtant l'épée... avec 2 doigts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi'_

L'épée entre mon index et mon majeur je remarque quelque chose d'anormal _'Cette épée... est en plastique ?' _Je pense avant de remarquez que la personne habillé en samouraï essaye désespérément de tirer son épée pour la récupérer.

Je soupir en lâchant l'épée, je tourne la tête en direction de Sacha « Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que cette personne t'attaque ? » Je demande réfléchissant a comment procéder pour que Sacha n'est pas de problème.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'étais sur le point d'attraper un Aspicot jusqu'à... AH ! » S'exclame Sacha en ce retournant voyant l'Aspicot s'enfuir « Oh non ! » Dit Sacha lançant sa pokéball qui arrive trop tard, touchant le sol a quelques centimètres de l'Aspicot désormais hors de portée.

« Aaah ! Tout sa c'est de ta fautes ! » Dit Sacha en pointant le samouraï du bout des doigts.

« Tu n'as pas pu le capturez car tu es un mauvais dresseur » Dit le samouraï avec un léger sourire au visage.

_« Il n'as pas entièrement faux » _Ajoute Perle en ricanant un peu, ce qui attire l'attention des 3 personnes.

« Yashi... est ce que c'est... » Sacha dit en regardant Perle sur mon épaule. Je hoche la tête puis pose Perle au sol « C'est exact, Perle a évoluer hier soir » Je dit la main au torse fière de ma Perle, Perle fait exactement la même chose avant de me tendre les bras, me faisant comprendre qu'elle veut de nouveau être sur mes épaules.

« Sinon... » Je dit en me tournant vers le samouraï tout en posant Perle sur mon épaule « Je peux savoir ce que tu veux a Sacha ? » Je rajoute levant un sourcil a ma question.

« Je m'appel samouraï, je suis astucieux, courageux, modeste et surtout invincible, cela fait longtemps que je suis a la recherche de dresseur venant du Bourg-Palette » Dit samouraï en rangeant sont épée, Perle gonfle les joues _« Invincible ? Mon Yashi LUI est invincible ! » _s'exclame Perle pendant que je ricane un peu de ce qu'elle dit.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu recherche des dresseurs venant de Bourg-Palette ? » Demande Sacha . Le samouraï le regarde avec un sourire moqueur « Pour les affrontés, étant donné que tu viens du Bourg-Palette, je te défi dans un combat pokémon » Dit samouraï en regardant Sacha.

Le samouraï ce retourne ensuite vers moi commençant a sortir son épée, probablement une sorte de rituel qu'il applique a toutes les personnes qu'il croise. Avant même qu'il est le temps de dégainer son épée, j'apparaît instantanément devant lui posant la paume de ma main sur le bout de la poignée de l'épée pour qu'elle reste dans son fourreaux.

« **Tu risque d'effrayer Perle a faire ton cinéma devant elle **» Je dit, le regard ainsi que la voix très froide, ce qui fait trembler samouraï.

« J-j-je t-te d-défi a-aussi ! » Dit samouraï paniquer, je le regarde avec un sourcil lever avant de soupirer a ça demande « Je refuse, je dois me rendre a Argenta, plus vite j'y serais, mieux Perle et moi on ce portera » Je dit, Perle hochant la tête de son coter pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas le temps.

« Je vois... aurais tu peur de m'affronter ? » Demande le samouraï avec un grand sourire, Perle le regarde prêt a utilisé **Choc Mental** a tout instant.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je refuse, me provoqué ni changera rien » Je dit avant de me retourner et de partir de nouveau vers la route principal qui mène a Argenta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Perle et moi avons choisi de nous entraîner avec les pokémon capturez dans la foret de jade. C'est avec joie qu'avec seulement 3 heures d'entraînement intensif, Roucool a pu évoluer en Roucoups, Aspicot a évoluer en Coconfort puis en Dardargnan, Chenipan, tout comme Aspicot, est passez par ces étapes d'évolution devenant un magnifiques Papilusion, Bulbizarre lui a rapidement évoluer en Herbizarre.

Pendant leur évolution, j'en ai profiter pour les ajoutés dans mon pokedex.

**Nom : Herbizarre**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description : ****En emmagasinant de l'énergie, son bulbe grossit. Un arôme en émane quand il s'apprête à éclore**

**Nom : Chrysacier**

**Type : Insecte**

**Description : ****Il renforce sa carapce pour se protéger mais un coup puissant peut l'en déloger.**

**Nom : Papilusion**

**Type : Insecte/Vol**

**Description : ****Ses ailes sont enduites d'une poudre toxique imperméable lui permettant de voler sous la pluie.**

**Nom : Coconfort**

**Type : Insecte/Poison**

**Description : ****Il peut à peine bouger. Quand il est menacé, il sort parfois son aiguillon pour empoisonner ses ennemis.**

**Nom : Dardagnan**

**Type : Insecte/Poison**

**Description : ****Il se sert de ses trois aiguillons empoisonnés situés sur les pattes avant et l'abdomen pour attaquer sans relâche ses adversaires.**

**Nom : Roucoups**

**Type : Normal/Vol**

**Description : ****Ce Pokémon est très endurant. Il survole en permanence son territoire pour chasser.**

Une fois l'entraînement terminer et les pokémon de retour dans leur pokeball, Perle et moi continuons notre route vers Argenta jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des bourdonnement qui ce rapproche rapidement dans cette direction.

En me retournant je vois Sacha, Ondine et samuraï être poursuivie par des Dardargnan. Perle soupir de ce qu'elle vois _« Probablement Sacha qui a encore fait quelques choses qui lui a attiré des ennuis »_ Dit Perle, ce qui me fait tomber une goutte le long de mon front.

« On est sauvés ! Yashi est la ! » Dit Sacha, heureux de me voir « En quoi le fait qu'il soit la va nous aider ?! » Hurle Ondine en me voyant toujours pas bouger de ma position quand elle passe devant moi « Qu'est ce que tu fait Yashi ?! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a devant ?! » Dit Ondine qui reçoit un ricanement de la part de Sacha.

« Pourquoi rigole tu imbécile ?! » Dit samuraï en me regardant Sacha, qui continu de rigoler « Regarder et apprenaient ! » Dit Sacha en s'asseyant prenant son souffle pendant que Ondine et samuraï le regarde complètement choquer de ce qu'il fait, s'asseoir sans rien faire pendant que des Dardargnan fou de rage ce rapproche d'eux.

« Perle ? Tu peut communiquer avec eux ? » Je demande a Perle, qui secoue la tête _« Impossible mon Yashi, ils sont fou de rage, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ça les as rendus extrêmement furieux » _Dit Perle en posant sa tête contre la mienne _« Ne les effraies pas trop mon Yashi, de ce que je comprend, ils ont blesser un dés leurs » _Ajoute Perle avant de fermer les yeux pour faire une sieste.

« Probablement l'Aspicot que Sacha a essayer d'attraper qui les a prévenu » Je dit en murmurant, en me retournant je vois Sacha qui lève le bras me montrant son pouce lever.

« D'accord, mais je ne serais pas toujours la Sacha » Je lui dit en soupirant pendant que je m'avance les yeux fermés vers les Dardargnan qui continu a avancer dans notre direction... Quelques mètres... Quelques centimètres... puis en ouvrant les yeux je dit un mot qui font figer absolument tout les Dardargnan.

« **Stop **» Je dit au Dardargnan, certain reste sur place tandis que d'autres on déjà pris la fuite, le samuraï su énormément, Ondine et Pikachu tremble effrayer par ma voix, Sacha me regarde avec un grand sourire et Perle... Dors « **Je vous donne 5 minutes pour partir hors de mon champ de vision **» Dit-je au Dardargnan qui ont très vites compris le messages et décide de prendre la fuite.

Je me retourne puis regarde Sacha qui hoche la tête en guise de remerciement, son Pikachu lui me regarde un peu effrayer « Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, il ne nous fera aucun mal... enfin, il faut juste ne pas blesser Perle » Dit Sacha en ricanant un peu, Pikachu le regarde puis me regarde, me voyant poser une main sur ça tête le caressant « Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, les pokémon de mes amis son mes amis » Dit-je a Pikachu ce qui a l'air de le calmer un peu.

Je regarde Ondine qui fait le même geste que Sacha en guise de remerciement, samouraï lui, ne fait absolument rien, figer sur place. Je regarde Sacha en soupirant de nouveau « Je vais vous laissez, je dois allez a Argenta. » Je lui dit avant de continuer ma route.

« Argenta ? Tu ne voulais pas capturez un Bulbizarre et un Insecateur ? » Dit Ondine, ce demandant pourquoi il abandonne ces recherche.

Je la regarde en souriant avant de sortir une pokeball pour faire apparaître Herbizarre, Sacha regarde Herbizarre les yeux grand ouvert « Tu as trouver un Herbizarre ?! » Dit Sacha, Ondine regarde le Herbizarre avec grande surprise, samouraï lui... est toujours figer.

« Bulbizarre pour dire vrai, je l'ai entraîner, et ce qui a suivit c'est ce qu'il y a devant toi » Je dit a Sacha en souriant, je rappelle Herbizarre dans sa pokeball avant de repartir en direction d'Argenta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite note : Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis du coter de l'écriture... j'avais oublier de sauvegarder un grande partie de ce que j'avais écrit... NE ME JUGER PAS {Pleure}**

**D'ailleurs petite question intéressante de la part de Marieducantal, a savoir si c'est celui de l'animé, manga ou bien d'autre encore !**

**Ce chapitre a du probablement répondre a la question, le Sacha de la Fiction et celui de l'animé. Bien évidement il y aura quelque changement TOUT ne sera pas comme l'animé vu que le personnage principal de la Fiction ne suis pas Sacha.**

**Maintenant en ce qui concerne la progression des autre Fictions, je suis actuellement toujours en train d'écrire sur DBZ ainsi que sur Pokémon {Je prend actuellement beaucoup de plaisir a écrire cette dernière}. Je suis en train d'écrire, en parallèle a DBZ et Pokémon une Fiction sur Naruto.**

**ALORS ATTENTION**

**Contrairement au 2 autres Fictions de Naruto que j'ai abandonner avant même de les publier {Car fautes de plaisir a les écrire}, celle ci me donne envie de poursuivre son écriture. Pour le moment, il n'y a que 5,000 mots a peu près d'écrit, mais l'histoire me plaît. **

**Je ne compte pas vous dire que je vais le publier car je préfère avant tout imaginer ce que je peut en faire une fois l'histoire bien réfléchi. Mais je vais tout de même vous donner ça description MAIS sachez juste que ce n'ai pas sur a 100% que je vais publier cette dernière, je vous informerez de tout ça a la prochaine Fiction, cela me donne le temps de réfléchir a tout ceci. En attendant, voici la description :**

**Titre : Naruto :**

**Description : Naruto a réussi a sceller Kaguya avec lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fini par ce retrouver dans un autre monde ou certaines personnes on des super-pouvoir et s'en servent pour protéger leur prochain... Mais attend... Pourquoi il a de nouveaux 4 ans ?! Naruto x My Hero Academia, EMS!Naruto, Rinnegan!Naruto, Second Rikudo Sennin!Naruto, GodLike!Naruto**

**En ce qui concerne le paring {relation} j'ai deux options, soit je vous laisserez choisir, soit je laisse mon créatif parler Ahaha !**


	3. Chap3: 1er Badge Et Progression !

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Pokémon appartient a Satoshi Tajiri, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

Description : Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival ! Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny

_'Ce que je pense/téléphone !'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Attaque de pokémon/pokédex/Furieux/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après une nouvelle nuit passez a la Foret de Jade, Perle et moi somme enfin arrivés a Argenta, Perle descend de mon épaule pour s'étendre en regardant la ville _« Vue d'ici, Argenta est plutôt petit » _Dit-elle en touchant la pokéball de Pikachu qui apparaît a ces coter.

Pikachu regarde Perle un peu effrayer après ce qui ces passé a la forêt de jade. Perle commence a lui parlez sans utiliser la technique **Psycho** pour que je ne puisse probablement pas l'entendre, mais ces gestes suffisent pour me faire comprendre qu'elle essaye de s'excuser.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers la ville d'Argenta avec un grand sourire au visage, Pikachu tape sa pokéball pour y rentrez tandis que Perle grimpe sur mon dos pour arriver sur mes épaules.

« Perle » Dit-je en me tournant vers elle et pointant Argenta du doigt « C'est ici que nous allons gagner notre premier badge » Excité, je décide de marché un peu plus vite que d'habitude en direction du centre-pokémon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Centre-pokémon'_

Arrivé au centre-pokémon, je remarque une personne en particulier qui et entourer de filles, attendant probablement que ces pokémon ce fasse soigner.

« Hmm ? » Le jeune garçon dit en me regardant avant de sourire grandement « Si ce n'est pas Yashi, mon rival ! Je savais que tu allé arrivé avant ce loser de Sacha » Dit-il en riant de plein cœur.

Perle et moi secouons la tête en soupirant, Regis, étant le petit-fils du professeur Chen, a su étudier de prêt les pokémon pour en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

Sacha le vois comme un rival, Regis lui, dit ne pas voir Sacha comme tel même si, au fond de lui, je suis sur que c'est le cas.

Pour ce qui est de mon cas ? Sacha et Regis me voit comme un rival, la raison ?... J'ai eu mon premier partenaire avant eux, ce qui les a rendu jaloux au début, surtout quand Regis a fait la remarque que Perle était un pokémon rare mais en étant Shiny sa rareté était encore bien plus grande.

Depuis ce jours Regis et Sacha ce sont jurée d'essayer de trouver un pokémon bien plus rare que Perle et de me vaincre dans un match avec ce même pokémon.

« Bonjour Regis, déjà arrivez a ce que je vois » Je lui dit en lui tendant la main qu'il sert avec un sourire narquois.

« Je peut remercier une des filles avec sa voiture, on n'as pu faire le trajet de Bourg-Palette jusqu'à Jadielle en moins de 30 minutes » Dit-il en riant un peu « Je voulais que l'on fasse un match pokémon ensemble pour savoir lequel de nous 2 allez affronter le champion de l'arène d'Argenta le premier, mais vu que tu viens d'arriver... » Dit Regis en voyant que l'infirmière Joel a terminer de soigner ces pokémon.

Je hoche la tête voyant ou il veut en venir « Je te laisse prendre de l'avance pour cette fois Regis, mais sache qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » Je lui dit en donnant mes pokéball a l'infirmière Joel. Regis et moi même constatons que nous avons tout les deux 6 pokémon sur nous, nous nous regardons rapidement avec un sourire avant que Regis ce retourne vers la sortie « Je n'en attendez pas moins de mon rival ! » Dit-il en riant de nouveau a plein cœur, Perle le regarde en soupirant, elle sait que malgré son air arrogant, Régis et quelqu'un de bien... Du moins envers elle et Yashi, pour ce qui est de Sacha, c'est une tout autre histoire. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être légèrement agacée par l'attitude du jeune garçon.

Voyant Régis et les filles qui l'accompagne partir je décide de faire rapidement le tour de la ville le temps que mes pokémon ce font soigné.

En regardant dans les alentours je remarque un jeune homme ayant une veste verte et un pantalon marron, réfléchir devant une vitrine d'aliment pour pokémon.

« Je me demande... Si je mélange c'est 2 ingrédients... Non, il manquerait de la vitamine...Ou alors... » Continu de marmonner le garçon, Yashi regarde Perle qui lève ces épaules, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne sait pas quoi vraiment penser de ce qu'elle voit.

« Excusez moi... » Je lui dit pour avoir son attention « Vous avez l'air soucieux, il y a un problème ? » Je demande au jeune homme.

La personne ce gratte la tête mais décide tout de même de parler « j'essaye de créer différent aliment pour pokémon en mélangeant déjà ce existant, malheureusement pour le moment... » Dit-il sans finir en soupirant.

Je regarde Perle espérant qu'elle est peut-être une idée la dessus, elle me regarde en ricanant un peu _« Mon Yashi... Je ne mange que des baie oran »_ Dit-elle en fouillant dans mon sac a la recherche de ces fameuses baie, une goutte tombe le long de mon front, avant de me taper la tête avec ma main ayant oublier ce détail.

« Vous mélanger quel aliment exactement ? » Je lui demande, le jeune homme met la main au menton réfléchissant a sa réponse.

« Je créer principalement des croquette pour pokémon, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les croquette soit suffisamment remplie de protéine et de vitamine pour qu'ils soient en pleine forme » Dit-il en regardant Perle avec un sourire « Voila un Kirlia bien particulier... » murmure le jeune homme en essayant de caresser la tête de Perle qui manger sa baie.

Perle le regarde en utilisant **Choc Mental** pour le faire reculer, le jeune homme regarde Perle en ce grattant la tête « Je vois que ton Kirlia n'aime pas trop le contact » Dit le jeune homme qui recule un peu en voyant Perle le regarder méchamment.

Je caresse doucement la tête de Perle qui a l'air d'apprécier ce petit moment de plaisir « Veuillez l'excusez, elle déteste quant ont la confond avec un mâle » Je lui dit en en continuant de caresse la tête de Perle « Elle déteste aussi le contact humain... Je suis le seul qu'elle est accepter pour le moment » J'ajoute en voyant Perle gonfler doucement ces joues.

_« Tu est ET restera le seul a pouvoir avoir un contact physique avec moi mon Yashi »_ Dit Perle en posant sa tête sur la mienne. Le jeune homme regarde la scène avec un grand sourire _'Il est rare de voir autant de complicité entre un pokémon et son dresseur'_ Pense le jeune homme avant de regarder de nouveau la vitrine.

Je regarde la personne en face de moi en ayant une idée en tête après avoir vu Perle manger sa Baie « Avez vous essayez d'apporter les bienfait d'une baie dans vos croquette ? » Je lui demande, le jeune homme ce tourne vers moi avec les yeux grand ouverts.

« COMMENT JE N'Y EST PAS PENSER AVANT ?! » S'exclame t-il avant de commencer a partir en courant « Merci beaucoup... » Dit le jeune homme attendant sûrement que je lui donne mon nom.

« Yashi » Je pointe Perle du doigt « Et Perle, ma partenaire de toujours » Je lui dit.

Il hoche la tête « Merci du conseil Yashi, mon nom est Pierre, a bientôt ! » Dit-il en courant probablement chez lui pour essayez ce que je viens de lui proposé.

« A bientôt ? » Je titille ma tête après avoir entendu ce qu'il viens de dire, Perle me regarde avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers l'endroit ou Pierre regarder.

_« Comment les autres pokémon peuvent-ils manger ces choses ?! Les baies, c'est la seule chose qui devrait être acceptable a manger ! » _S'exclame Perle, je ricane en marchant en direction du centre-pokémon pour y récupérer mon équipe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après avoir récupérer mes pokémon, j'ai décider de regarder au alentour de la ville une nouvelle fois pour faire le plein de pokéball ainsi que quelque potion au cas ou.

Une fois mes achats terminés, je me retrouve devant l'arène d'Argenta « Nous y sommes ma petite Perle » Je dit avec un grand sourire « Notre premier combat pokémon officiel et notre premier badge ce trouve de l'autre coter de cette porte » Perle descend de mes épaules pour ce mettre devant moi en me regardant avec une grande détermination.

_« Qu'est ce que l'on fait mon Yashi ? Tu veux que je combatte ? » _Demande Perle sachant très bien ma réponse.

Je hoche la tête en avançant vers la porte, Perle en fait de même en ce mettant a mes coter « Tu est ma partenaire la plus puissante, mais bien évidement » Je dit en ouvrant la porte et en regardant Perle avec un grand sourire « Tu ne sera pas la première a combattre, les autres pokémon on bien moins d'expérience que toi dans le domaine du combat » Je termine en rentrant dans l'arène.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Arène d'Argenta'_

Perle et moi regardons dans les alentours, voyant un rectangle blanc devant moi, je comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit de l'endroit ou les challenger sont sensé ce placer pendant un match pokémon.

« Excusez moi ! Mon nom est Yashi, je suis venu ici pour affronté le champion de cette arène ! » Je m'exclame, voyant de la lumière apparaître sur ma droite, je me retourne pour voir la personne que j'ai rencontrer devant le magasin d'aliment pour pokémon.

« Pierre ? C'est donc pour ça le 'a bientôt' » Je lui dit avec un petit sourire, Pierre me regarde avec la même expression avant de sauter vers le rectangle de couleur blanc qui ce trouve en face de son piédestal.

« J'accepte ton défi Yashi, nous combattrons avec 2 pokémon chacun » Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

La lumière s'allume dans toute la salle, le sol ce met a trembler avant que l'on puisse constater que deux bout de terrain rempli de cailloux gigantesque ce rapproche l'une de l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

« En avant Racaillou ! » S'exclame Pierre qui fait apparaître un Racaillou sur le terrain.

_'Un pokémon de type roche et sol'_ Je pense en prenant une des pokéball que j'ai sur ma ceinture « Je compte sur toi Herbizarre ! » Tout comme Pierre, je lance la pokéball sur le terrain pour faire apparaître Herbizarre.

_'Je vois qu'il connaît les point faible des différents pokémon, ce match a l'air prometteur' _ Pense Pierre en souriant « Racaillou attaque **Charge **! » Racaillou s'exécute rapidement en chargeant Herbizarre.

« Herbizarre utilise ton **Fouet Lianes **pour projeter Racaillou dans les airs, après sa, utilise **Tranch'Herbe **! » Herbizarre compris immédiatement ma demande et ce dépêche de l'exécuter, utilisant le **Fouet Lianes**, Herbizarre réussi a projeter Racaillou dans les airs, pendant que le Racaillou, impuissant dans les airs, essaye de ce débattre comme il peut pour essayer d'esquiver **Tranch'Herbe** qui arrive a sa direction a une très grande vitesse.

Malheureusement pour le Racaillou, ce dernier ce prend l'attaque de plein fouet avant de tomber au sol inconscient.

« Racaillou reviens ! » Dit Pierre, surpris de voir a quel vitesse j'ai vaincu son Racaillou « Très impressionnant Yashi, maintenant voyons voir ce que tu compte faire face a celui la ! » Dit-il en lançant une pokéball sur terrain.

Herbizarre regarde avec frayeur le pokémon qui sort de la pokéball, un Onix.

« Onix, **Étreinte** ! » Herbizarre regarde autour de lui, voyant que le Onix la complètement entourer, il essaye d'utiliser **Fouet Lianes **sur le pokémon adverse, mais ni arrive pas.

« Herbizarre, calme toi ! » Je m'exclame, Herbizarre ce retourne pour me faire face « Laisse toi prendre par l'étreinte de Onix » Herbizarre me regarde un peu réticent a l'idée de ne rien faire mais me fait confiance.

Pierre me regarde avec un sourcil lever _'Qu'est ce que tu a en tête Yashi_' Ce demande le champion d'arène, Perle me regarde un peu surprise par ce que j'ai demander a Herbizarre.

« _Mon Yashi, te connaissant, je sais que tu refuse de voir un seul de tes pokémon souffrir, pourquoi le laissez ce faire prendre ? »_ Me dit Perle, je me retourne en lui souriant « Tu va voir ma petite Perle » Elle gonfle des joues en me donnant des petit coup de poing sur ma jambe _« Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça quand tu me cache quelque chose » _Dit-elle sans s'arrête de me 'tapoter' la jambe.

Herbizarre ce fait prendre par l'étreinte et commence a être soulever du sol. Herbizarre ce retourne de nouveau en me regardant, je lui hoche la tête lui faisant comprend d'attendre encore un peu. Au moment ou Onix le soulève pour le rapprocher de son visage...

« Herbizarre, concentre ton **Poudre Dodo** sur le visage d'Onix ! » Herbizarre compris tout de suite la raison pour laquelle je lui est demander de ce laissez faire par l'étreinte après lui avoir demander d'utiliser son **Poudre Dodo**.

En essayant de ne pas en éparpiller partout dans la salle, Herbizarre essaye du mieux qu'il peut pour concentrer sa technique sur le visage du Onix, ce qui a un effet immédiat sur le Onix qui lâche Herbizarre.

« Onix ! » S'exclame Pierre voyant que le Onix s'effondre en dormant.

« On a réussi ! » Je dit en courant vers Herbizarre qui me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Onix reviens » Dit Pierre ce rapprochant de moi « Je ne m'attendez vraiment a être vaincu aussi vite, je savais en te regardant que tu avais de l'expérience dans les combat pokémon... Mais pas au point de faire des combinaisons comme tu la fait avec le **Fouet Lianes **et **Tranch'Herbe **» Dit Pierre en me tendant quelque chose des mains « Voici le badge Roche, tu la mériter » Pierre me regarde avec un petit sourire.

Je prend le badge et sort un petit compartiment dans la poche de mon gilet, je range le badge dedans puis remet le compartiment a sa place.

« Je tenais aussi a te remercier un nouvelle fois pour le conseil que tu ma proposer tout a l'heure » Dit Pierre qui cette fois ci, me tend la main.

Je la sert en le regardant avec un grand sourire « Pas de problème, bonne chance pour ton prochain challenger » Je lui dit en lâchant sa main, Pierre hoche la tête en me voyant partir en direction de la sortie de l'arène.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En sortant de l'arène, je remarque une personne un peu plus loin qui et accompagner d'un pokémon de couleur jaune.

« Yashi ?! » S'exclame Sacha en accourant vers moi « Me dit pas que tu as eu ton badge avant moi ! » Continu de s'exclamer Sacha. Je rie un peu en sortant ma petite boîte contenant mon badge Roche.

« Aaargh ! Au moins, je l'aurais avant Regis ! » Dit Sacha en avançant vers l'arène.

« Désolé de te décevoir Sacha, mais Regis la eu il y a peu de temps aussi » Sacha me regarde les yeux grand ouvert avant d'accourir vers l'arène.

Perle soupir en voyant la réaction de Sacha _« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Regis et lui essaye d'allez aussi vite » _Dit Perle en secouant ça tête, j'en fait de même avant de partir en direction de la Route 3.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 3'_

Après avoir gagner mon badge et rendu Sacha jaloux, mon prochaine objectif ce trouve au mont sélénite... Un endroit ou l'on peut trouver des Mélofée, malgré sa rareté, j'avais hâte d'y découvrir en plus du Mélofée, de nouveau pokémon, je décide de courir, Perle me regarde surprise de ma course.

_« Mon Yashi ! » _Dit-elle en me frappant la tête _« Je sais que tu est excité d'attrapé de nouveaux pokémon mais contiens toi ! » _Je baisse les yeux après l'avoir entendu mais hoche la tête en chuchotant un petit 'désolé', elle remet de nouveau sa tête contre la mienne probablement heureuse de ma réponse.

_'Pourquoi même les pokémon femelle sont-elle aussi difficile que les humai- ?'_ Je reçois de nouveau un coup sur la tête de la part de Perle « C'était pour quoi ça ?! » Perle descend de mon épaule, ce met en face de moi et me pointe du doigt.

_« Assis ! »_ Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, je m'exécute très rapidement pour ne pas subir son courroux.

_« Je peut lire aussi tes pensées tu sais... » _Je la regarde surpris par ce qu'elle viens de me dire _« Et tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre les humaines ! Je suis la seule que tu dois essayer de comprendre ! Personne d'autre, compris ?! » _S'exclame Perle.

Je la regarde en me grattant la tête, elle ce rapproche avec un regard très... Sombre _« **Compris ? **»_ Je hoche la tête très rapidement.

Son regard sombre disparaît immédiatement, laissant sur son visage un grand sourire en grimpant sur mon dos pour s'asseoir sur mon épaules _« Heureuse de voir que tu ne pense qu'a moi mon Yashi »_ Perle ricane a ce qu'elle viens de dire pendant que moi, je soupir, espérant ne pas a avoir subir de nouveau ce regard...

« Hmm ? » En levant la tête je remarque tomber nez a nez avec un pokémon... Mais pas n'importe lequel.

« Un Salaméche ?! Ici ?! » Je m'exclame en sortant rapidement une pokéball de ma poche « Pikachu, go ! » Pikachu apparaît a quelque centimètre du Salaméche « Attaque **Charge **une fois toucher utilise **Cage-Éclair ! **»

Grâce a l'entraînement apporter a Pikachu a la Forêt de Jade, la **Charge** de Pikachu pourrais donnez l'impression a certain dresseur qu'il utilise **Vive-Attaque**, le Salaméche étant atteint par la **Charge**, utilise **Flaméche **sur Pikachu, mais ayant anticipé une contre-attaque de ça part, Pikachu fait un pas chassé sur son coter gauche avant de lui donner un coup de queue sur le visage.

Au moment ou la queue de Pikachu le touche, il utilise **Cage-Éclair **qui a un effet immédiat sur le Salaméche.

« C'est parti ! » Ayant une pokéball en main, je la lance vers Salaméche qui rentre dedans. La pokéball bouge de droite a gauche 1 fois... 2 fois...

'Ding' La pokéball ne bouge plus. Je regarde la pokéball avec un grand sourire en courant dans sa direction.

« Un Salaméche... Est dire que mon objectif était de trouver un mélofée au mont sélénite, je tombe sur un pokémon bien plus rare... » Un grand sourire me viens au visage en regardant la pokéball que j'ai en main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Perle cligne des yeux en voyant la pokéball disparaître _« Il faut trouver un centre-pokémon pour le récupérer... »_ Je regarde Perle en bougeant de droite a gauche mon index lui montrant mon désaccord.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Perle » Je lui dit en sortant et ouvrant mon Pokédex « Ce bouton blanc me permet d'échanger les pokémon que j'ai sur moi avec un autre pokémon que nous avons attraper a n'importe quel moment » Perle regarde le Pokedex avec curiosité, Pikachu décide de ce mettre sur mon autre épaule pendant que je continue ma route au mont sélénite.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Mont Sélénite'_

2 heures après avoir marcher sur la Route 3, je réussi a être enfin au mont sélénite.

Bien évidement, avant d'avoir réussi a y arriver, pendant ma progression sur la Route 3, Perle, Pikachu et moi-même avons chercher quelques pokémon en chemin.

Grâce a la vitesse de Pikachu et la puissance de Perle, nous avons réussi a attraper en plus du Salaméche, un Abo, un Sabelette et un Férosinge, que j'ai, contrairement au Salaméche, analyser avec le pokédex après leur capture.

**Nom : Abo**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : ****Plus il est âgé, plus son corps est long. La nuit, il s'enroule autour de branches d'arbres pour se reposer.**

**Nom : Sabelette**

**Type : Sol**

**Description : ****Son corps est sec. Quand la nuit déploie ses ailes de fraîcheur, son épiderme se couvre de rosée.**

**Nom : Férosinge**

**Type : Combat**

**Description : ****Agile et rapide, ce Pokémon vit dans les arbres. Il s'énerve facilement et s'attaque à tout ce qui bouge quand il est en colère.**

« Maintenant que j'y pense » Je sort mon Pokédex pour appuyer sur le bouton blanc, je décide de de changer Dardargnan et Papilusion pour Salaméche et Abo.

_« Pourquoi en échanger seulement 2 mon Yashi ? »_ Demande Perle intriguer par le peu de changement que j'ai fait, je réfléchi un instant avant de sortir Abo et Salaméche.

« Pikachu peu être utile pour capturez des pokémon sauvages tant que ce n'est pas des pokémon de type sol ou roche grâce a sa vitesse et a son **Cage-Éclair**, pour ce qui est de Roucoups, je préfère le faire évoluer avant de vouloir changer, quand a toi Perle » Je la regarde en faisant rentré Pikachu dans sa pokéball avec un grand sourire « Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi, tu est ma moitiez après tout » Perle me regarde extrêmement rouge.

_« E-est ce que... T-tu viens tout juste de te...C-confesser a-a moi ? »_ Perle continu de me regarde abasourdie par mes mots, je titille ma tête en la posant devant devant « De quoi tu parle ma Perle ? » Perle saute pour atteindre ma tête et me donne un coup dessus.

« Perle ! Pourquoi tu ma encore frapper ? » Dit-je, Perle tourne la tête l'air agacer _« Espèce d'idiot... »_ Je la regarde commencer a prendre de l'avance sur moi « Peeerle ! » Dit-je en courant après elle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 4'_

« Enfin... » Je prend la pokéball qui contient Mélodelfe et souris a ce qui ces passez durant mon périple au Mont Sélénite

Après avoir calmer Perle et de m'être excusé envers elle pour je ne sais quel raison, ils nous aura fallu toute l'après-midi pour réussir a sortir de cette endroit, mais tout ce temps perdu n'aura pas était en vain.

En début d'après-midi, Perle et moi avons réussi a attraper un Mélofée, ce qui ma grandement surpris sachant que ce pokémon est connu pour éviter les humains, mais celui ci et venu a moi et a taper lui même la pokéball sans que je dise quoi que ce soit.

Perle ma juste dit que 'j'avais une aura que les pokémon pouvez ressentir' et que 'cette aura donne un sentiment de sécurité quand on et près de moi', ce qui 'attire et explique pourquoi j'ai autant de chance de trouver des pokémon rare aussi vite'.

En continuant au Mont Sélénite, j'ai décidé d'entraîner tout mes pokémon en échangeant certains pokémon toutes les heures, ceux que j'ai réussi a attraper au Mont Sélénite y compris.

Aillant terminer un petit feux de camp, je sort Pikachu et Melodelfe pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec Perle le temps que je contact le professeur Chen.

_« C'est incroyable Yashi ! Tu viens de partir de Boug-Palette il y a seulement 3 jours et tu as déjà plus de 43 pokémon enregistrés ET capturés sur ton Pokedex ! »_ Je me gratte la tête en ricanant a la réaction du professeur Chen.

« Je vous avez dit que j'allais pas devenir n'importe qu'elle dresseur pokémon » Le professeur rie a cela avant que je l'entende parlez avec quelques pokémon.

_« Je dois dire que sa me surprend grandement de savoir que tu est déjà a la route 4, Regis n'a même pas encore atteint le Mont Sélénite, Sacha lui ce trouve toujours a Argenta »_ Je me met la main au menton en entendant ou ce trouve Sacha _'Il aurais perdu son combat contre Pierre ?'_ Je secoue la tête avant de remettre Pikachu et Melodelfe dans leur pokéball.

_« Oh, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu puisse échanger ton Mélodelfe contre un de tes pokémon ce trouvant au laboratoire, certains collègues arrive dés demain, et vu qu'il recherche principalement le liens que pourrais avoir les Mélofée et Mélodelfe a la pierre lune, ton Mélodelfe pourrais nous être utile pour voir comment il réagi face a un bout de cette pierre »_ Je hoche la tête en sortant mon pokédex, j'appuis sur le bouton pour échanger mon Mélodelfe contre Onix.

_« Merci beaucoup Yashi, je te rappellerais demain pour te faire savoir que tu peut le récupérer »_ Dit le professeur en raccrochant.

Je soupir en m'allongeant dans mon sac de couchage a contempler les nouvelle analyses fait dans le Mont Sélénite.

**Nom : Salaméche**

**Type : Feu**

**Description :****La flammèche au bout de sa queue émet un crépitement audible seulement dans les endroits calmes.**

**Nom : Reptincel**

**Type : Feu**

**Description : ****Exalté quand il affront des adversaires puissants, ce Pokémon en vient parfois à cracher des flammes bleutées.**

**Nom : Rattatac**

**Type : Normal**

**Description : ****Ses pattes arrière sont palmées. Il peut donc poursuivre sa proie dans les cours d'eau et les rivières.**

**Nom : Rapasdepic**

**Type : Normal/Vol**

**Description : ****Un Pokémon très ancien. S'il perçoit un danger, il fuit instantanément à haute altitude.**

**Nom : Arbok**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : Des études ont révélé que les marques effrayantes de son corps pouvaient former six motifs différents. **

**Nom : Sablaireau**

**Type : Sol**

**Description : Ses griffes sont redoutables. Si l'une d'elles se casse en combat, elle repousse en un jour. **

**Nom : Nidorina**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : Quand ce Pokémon s'abrite au fond de son terrier, ses cornes se rétractent. C'est signe qu'il est détendu. **

**Nom : Nidoqueen**

**Type : Poison/Sol**

**Description : Son corpes musclé est recouvert de dures écailles. On dit qu'elles peuvent repousser. **

**Nom : Nidorino**

**Type : Poison**

**Description : Sa corne est venimeuse. Si elle perce un ennemi, elle lui injecte un poison violent. **

**Nom : Nidoking**

**Type : Poison/Sol**

**Description : ****Ses charges dévastatrices grâce à sa peau d'acier. Sa corne perce même le diamant.**

**Nom : Mélofée**

**Type : Normal**

**Description : ****Adoré pour son aspect mignon et joyeux, on le suppose rare, car on en voit très peu de spécimens.**

**Nom : Mélodelfe**

**Type : Normal**

**Descrption : ****Ce Pokémon à l'aspect féérique semble attaché à son habitat et ne se montre que rarement.**

**Nom : Nosferapti**

**Type : Poison/Vol**

**Description : Il émet des ultrasons pour se diriger et éviter les obstacles sur son trajet. **

**Nom : Nosferalto**

**Type : Poison/Vol**

**Description : ****Il s'approche furtivement et attaque sans crier gare. Ses crocs acérés lui servent à sucer le sang.**

**Nom : Ortide**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description :****Il sent très mauvais, mais une personne sur mille aime l'odeur de son corps nauséabond.**

**Nom : Paras**

**Type : Insecte/Plante**

**Description : Il s'enfouit pour ronger des racines, mais ce sont les champignons sur son dos qui absorbent presque tous les nutriments.**

**Nom : Parasect**

**Type : Insecte/Plante**

**Description : À force de voir son énergie aspirée, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus l'insecte qui réfléchisse, mais le champignon sur son dos.**

**Nom : Colossinge**

**Type : Combat**

**Description **:**Sa fureur prend fin quand il n'a plus personne à frapper. Il est difficile d'en être témoin.**

**Nom : Boustiflor**

**Type : Plante/Poison**

**Description : Quand il a faim, il avale tout ce qui bouge, puis achève ses proies avec de l'acide. **

**Nom : Racaillou**

**Type : Roche/Sol**

**Description : On en trouve près des sentiers de montage. Si vous marchez dessus par inadvertance, ils s'énervent et attaquent. **

**Nom : Gravalanch**

**Type : Roche/Sol**

**Description : Il dévale les sentiers de montagne et traverse les obstacles en les pulvérisant.**

**Nom : Onix**

**Type : Roche/Sol**

**Description : Il creuse la terre à toute allure en quête de nourriture. Ses tunnels servent de maison aux Taupiqueur. **

**Nom : Leveinard**

**Type : Normal**

**Description : D'un naturel gentil et aimable, il partage ses oeufs nourrissants avec les blessés. **

_« On n'a bien progresser aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas ? » _Me dit Perle en ce posant contre moi, je range mon pokedex en lui hochant la tête.

« Et demain, a nous 2 nouveaux badges » Perle lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux _« 2 badges ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire un tour a la Route 24 et 25 après avoir gagner le Badge d'Azuria »_ je lui souris en lui caressant la tête.

« Tu connais la technique **Téléportation**, et vu la carte, la Route 24 et 25 nous mène droit vers une plage, on pourra allez pêchez dans la matinée, du moins, si on réussi a vaincre rapidement le champion d'arène d'Azuria, après sa, on peut allez en direction de Safrania pour notre deuxième badge » Perle hoche la tête avant de commencer a s'endormir.

_« Bonne nuit... Mon Yashi » _Perle fini par fermer ces yeux pour dormir profondément.

« Bonne nuit petit Perle » Dit-je en fermant les yeux _'Demain sera une journée bien charger...'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Eh oui, pas de Chapitre DBZ pour aujourd'hui comme promis.**

**Ayant vu le nombre de chapitre sur Pokémon et Naruto/Hero Acamia, je me suis dit que il valait mieux que j'écrit rapidement une suite de c'est dernier, donc le prochain Chapitre sera du Naruto/Hero Academia, désolé, Va falloir attendre 1 petite semaine pour la suite de DBZ.**

**En ce qui concerne la 4éme FF, je peut vous dire avec certitude qu'il s'agira bien d'un crossover entre Naruto et HOTD ou Hoghschool Of The Dead. Je commencerais a le publier soit pendant les vacances {Une possibilité mais pas sur}, soit dés la semaine prochaine {Mais les autres FF prendrons plus de temps a sortir}, soit je termine une FF avant de sortir celle la {Plus de chance que ça arrive, mais les 3 FF sur lequel j'écris, sont LOIN d'être terminer}.**

**Je vous laisse tout de même le choix, cela ne me dérange pas d'écrire sur 4 FF en même, mais sachez juste que pour avoir la suite des autres FF cela demandera plus de temps {Attention, vous aurez toujours des FF tout les 3~5 jours, MAIS, sa ne sera pas forcement la FF que vous voulez lire}**

**C'est vous les juges !**


	4. Chap4 : 3 badges et Amour

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Pokémon appartient a Satoshi Tajiri, merci de supporter l'oeuvre original.**

Description : Yashi, un jeune orphelin du bourg-palette, ne rêve pas, comme son ami Sacha, de devenir un maître pokemon, non. Il souhaite devenir une véritable Légende ! Intelligent!OC, Rival ! Sacha, Starter!Tarsal Shiny

_'Ce que je pense/téléphone !'_

_«_Ce que je dit a haute voix !_»_

**'Attaque de pokémon/pokédex/Furieux/Note de l'auteur '**

_'Quand j'indique un lieux !'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Le lendemain matin' _

En ouvrant les yeux, je remarque que Perle dors toujours sur moi, je prend délicatement mon pokénav pour regarder l'heure et constater qu'il est temps de partir a Azuria.

« Debout petite princesse » Perle s'étant sur moi avant de ce mettre a bailler, elle ce lève est s'étant... Toujours sur moi.

_« Bonjour mon Yashi, bien dormi ? » _Dit Perle en me souriant, je la regarde avec un sourcil lever puis soupir en lui pointant du doigt le fait qu'elle soit debout sur moi.

« Perle, peut tu descendre de la s'il te plaît ? » Perle me regarde en clignant des yeux, puis ce rallonge en m'enlaçant.

_« Désolée, mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ta Perle ! » _Je me lève en la mettant sur mes épaules, puis réfléchi a ce qu'elle viens de dire.

« Ton jours ? Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce jour est si spécial » Perle me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, choquer par ce que je viens de dire « Il est exceptionnelle plutôt » Dit-je avec un sourire, Perle gonfle des joues en me donnant des coup de poing sur la tête.

_« Espèce d'idiot ! Je croyais que tu avais oublier quel jours s'était aujourd'hui ! » _Je rie a ce qu'elle viens de me dire _« Donc, qu'est ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui ? » _Demande Perle ces joues toujours gonflées.

Je range le sac de couchage en marmonnant ce que je compte faire de ma journée puis hoche la tête en me tournant vers Perle « Notre plan ne change pas, on va commencer par allez a Azuria gagner notre deuxième badge, après ça, exploré la route 24 et 25, tu nous téléportera a Azuria, on partira entraîner les pokémon que l'on a attrapé a la Route 5 avant d'allez affronté le champion d'arène de Safrania » Perle hoche la tête mais ce demande toujours si je n'ai rien oublier.

Je la regarde avec un grand sourire en lui caressant la tête « Je compte nous amener a un petit restaurant a Safrania après avoir remporter notre troisième badges pour fêter les 6 ans de notre rencontres » A sa, Perle me regarde avec ces yeux qui brille de mille feux en hochant la tête.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?! Puis vite on en aura fini avec avec les deux autres badges, plus vite on pourra allez fêter nos 6 ans de rencontre ! » _Dit Perle avec plein d'entrain avant de ce tourner vers moi _'Et ce soir... Je vais lui avouer tout l'amour que j'ai envers lui !'_ Je la regarde avec un sourcil lever mais avec le sourire, voyant qu'elle est bien plus déterminer que d'habitude.

« Dans ce cas, direction Azuria ! » Je lui dit avec un grand sourire en courant en direction de notre deuxième badge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Sacha'_

Je part en direction de l'arène d'Argenta avec grande détermination, prêt cette fois a remporter mon tout premier badge et a rattraper Régis mais surtout Yashi.

« Cette fois ci, nous allons gagner ce badge ! » Dit Sacha en levant le poing vers le ciel, Pikachu le regarde de la même manière et hoche la tête.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Régis'_

Régis rie en remportant son douzième match pokémon contre un dresseur qu'il rencontre en chemin du Mont Sélénite « Ahaha, encore une victoire facile pour le grand Régis » Les filles qui suive Régis crie sont nom avec joie.

Régis regarde le ciel avec un grand sourire en marchant vers sa destination « J'espère bientôt croiser mon rival ! Il est bien le seul a pouvoir me permettre de donner mon maximum, Ahaha ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi'_

Après seulement 20 minutes de course, Perle et moi-même arrivons enfin a Azuria « Qu'est ce que tu veut faire ma petite P- » _« Allez mon Yashi ! Dépêchons nous d'aller affronter ce champion d'arène ! »_ Me dit Perle en me coupant la parole et descendant de mon épaules pour me prendre la main et courir, je la regarde avec un peu d'inquiétude mais hoche la tête en regardant un peu partout a Azuria jusqu'à trouver ce que l'on recherche depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

En rentrant dans l'arène, qui est aussi un aquarium en vue des différent pokémon aquatique présenter dans des hublots, je remarque 3 jeunes filles qui ce parle entre elles.

« Excusez moi, je recherche le champion d'arène de cette endroit, savez vous ou il ou elle ce trouve ? » Je demande en me grattant la tête, les 3 filles ce tourne vers moi avec un sourires montrant un peu de tristesse.

« Si tu recherche la championne de cette arène tu les a en faces de toi » Je les regardes avec surprise avant de me rapprocher.

« 3 championnes d'arène a Azuria... » Je murmure, une des trois filles rougie un peu en me regardant d'un peu plus prés « Je suis venu vous vous défier pour votre badge » Je dit en caressant la tête de Perle qui me sourie mais ne dit rien.

« Aaah... » Une des trois filles dit en ce rapprochant de moi « Je suis désolée, mais nous faisons plus de combat pokémon... » La filles qui rougissez ce rapproche elle aussi « Tiens, il est normal de te donner ceci, tu a du faire de la route pour ceci » Dit-elle en sortant le badge... Du haut de son bikini.

Je rougie un peu et Perle la regarde avec les yeux brillant de couleur bleue, prêt a détruire cette endroit si elle tente quoi que ce soit a **SON **Yashi.

« En principe, je préfère mériter mes badges... Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer de faire un match que vous ne voudriez visiblement pas » Je leur avec un sourire en prenant le badge « Je vous remercie » Je me retourne et commence a partir jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur mon épaule m'arrête sur ma route.

En me retournant, une des 3 filles ayant la main sur mon épaules rougie en me regardant « P-pourquoi ne pas sortir boire un petit verres ensemble ? Je n'ai pas de répétition aujourd'hui... » Dit-elle en me regardant avec le sourire.

Perle est sur le point d'utiliser son **Choc Mental** « Je suis désolé, je suis plutôt presser, je suis juste venu pour le badge » Dit-je, la fille baisse la tête et retourne avec les autre filles.

Sans m'en apercevoir, Perle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire, voyant très clairement qu'aucune humaine a réellement l'attention de son Yashi.

En sortant de l'arène je sort de ma poche la boîte pour y ranger mon deuxième badges « Sa... Aura était extrêmement rapide » Je murmure en soupirant, déçu de ne pas avoir a affronter les championnes d'arène pour ce badges.

Secouant la tête je sort ma carte de mon sacs pour y regarder ma prochaine destination « Bien... La route 24 est a seulement quelques minutes d'ici... Il vaut mieux suivre le chemin principal, si on passe par la forêt, on risque de ce perdre » Dit-je a Perle qui me regarde curieusement.

_« Mais si il y a des pokémon ce trouvant dans la forêt que tu n'a pas attrapé ? » _Demande Perle, je hoche la tête en rangeant la carte.

« Nous pouvons allez dans les différentes foret, mais pas trop nous y enfoncés » Je dit en avançant vers la route 24.

_« Ne pas faire comme Sacha, c'est noté »_ Dit Perle en rigolant, je hoche la tête en riant de son commentaire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 24'_

En arrivant sur la route 24, je constate immédiatement un bon nombre de dresseur s'affrontant entre eux.

« Je pourrais peut-être en affronter quelques un... » Je murmure en regardant quelque personne recherchant probablement un adversaire.

Perle me regarde en gonflant des joues et en me tapotant la tête _« Mon Yashi, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je te rappelle que tu dois capturez tout les pokémon que tu n'a pas eu ce trouvant a la route 24 et 25, en plus de ça, tu as un badge a gagner ! » _Je hoche la tête, sachant très bien que Perle a raison sur ce point, si sa n'avait pas était le jour de nos 6 ans de rencontre, j'aurais pu changer de programme en affrontant quelques dresseurs du coin.

« Tu as raison Perle, hâtons nous » Je dit avec détermination en m'enfonçant, mais pas trop dans la forêt pour espéré y trouver des pokemon.

Perle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire avant de la poser contre la mienne en fermant les yeux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Route 25'_

Regardant mon pokédex en ruminant, Perle regarde dans les alentour, surveillant le moindre mouvement dans chaque recoin de la forêt.

Pendant notre périple a la Route 24, nous avons réussi a trouver et attraper un Mimitoss et un Psykokwak.

En continuant par la suite notre recherche, nous somme tomber sur une très grande étendu d'eau, endroit idéal pour allez pêchez.

Être orphelin, est très difficile, surtout quand on doit ce débrouiller par soit même, toutefois, c'est grâce a cela que j'ai pu apprendre deux trois chose comme créer une canne a pêche suffisamment résistant pour pouvoir pêcher des pokémon.

Même si Perle grogner tout au long de la pêche, notre temps perdu n'aura pas était vains, en l'espace de 3 petites heures de pêche, nous avons attrapés un Tentacool et un Magicarp.

**Nom : Mimitoss**

**Type : Insecte/Poison**

**Description : ****Ses grands yeux lui servent de radar. En pleine lumière, on peut y distinguer des facettes.**

**Nom : Psykokwak**

**Type : Eau**

**Description : ****Il est toujours en proie à des maux de tête. On ignore s'il contrôle ses pouvoirs psychiques.**

**Nom : Tentacool**

**Type : Eau/Poison**

**Description : ****Certains échouent sur la plage et sèchent sur le sable. Poussez-le dans l'eau pour les ranimer**

**Nom : Magicarp**

**Type : Eau**

**Description : ****Célèbre pour son inutilité, on en trouve beaucoup dans les océans, les étangs, les rivières et même les flaques d'eau.**

_« La mon Yashi ! » _S'exclame Perle en me tournant la tête dans la direction a laquelle elle vois un pokémon.

Je regarde le pokémon qui n'est autre qu'un Miaouss avec un petit sourire au lèvre, mais intérieurement je m'inquiète toujours du comportement de Perle.

_'Pourquoi réagi t-elle comme ça ? Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'être aussi énergique...'_ Je pense, oubliant le fait que Perle puisse lire dans mes pensées.

Pendant que je tente de capturée Miaouss, Perle rougie un peu après avoir écoutés mes pensés _'Il remarque le moindre petit changement de comportement que je peut avoir, c'est sur' _Pense t-elle avec les yeux rempli de détermination _'Moi et mon Yashi et fait pour être ensemble !' _Perle commence a ricaner _'Et quant je serais enfin devenu une Gardevoir...'_ Pense t-elle en ricanant et rougissant grandement _« Kyaaah ! »_ Hurle Perle en rougissant grandement, les mains sur ces joues.

En voyant la pokéball de Miaouss disparaître, je fait descendre rapidement Perle de mon épaule en la regardant avec frayeur « Tout va bien Perle ?! Je t'ai entendu hur- Tu est toutes rouge ! » Je m'exclame en la prenant dans mes bras « Peut tu utilisé Téléportation pour nous emmener au centre-pokémon ?! » Perle me regarde avec un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Yashi, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées » _Dit Perle qui souris grandement en me voyant soupiré longuement de soulagement, je l'embrasse en retour moi aussi sur la joue en la reposant sur mon épaule.

« Tu peut me dire ce a quoi tu pensées pour réagir comme ça ? » Perle me regarde de nouveau extrêmement rouge en secouant rapidement la tête, un peu déçu qu'elle me cache quelque chose, je hoche la tête et continu de chercher de nouveau des pokémons dans les parages.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Sacha'_

Après avoir remporter mon Badge Roche, Pierre, le champion d'arène d'Argenta a décider de me suivre dans mon aventure avec Ondine pour devenir un grand maître pokémon.

« Pikachuu... » Dit Pikachu l'air épuisé, je le regarde avec un sourcil lever avant de rougir un peu d'embarras en entendant mon estomac grogner.

« Je suppose que c'est l'heure de manger » Pikachu descend de mon épaule et attend son repas avec grande impatience.

Pierre les regardes avec un grand sourire en sortant une croquette pour pokémon « Tiens Pikachu, je suis sur que cela va te plaire » Pikachu regarde la croquette curieux avant de la manger et d'avoir les yeux grand ouvert.

Pierre met un bol entier de croquette auprès de Pikachu qui dévore très rapidement sa nourriture.

Je regarde Pikachu en riant « Et bien, je ne sais pas en quoi c'est croquette sont fait mais sa l'air appétissant » Pikachu hoche la tête la bouche rempli de croquette.

« Je suis heureux de voir que cela te plaise Pikachu » Dit Pierre avec le sourire « Ces croquette sont l'une de mes inventions, pendant une balade a Argenta, je réfléchissais a comment procéder pour créer des croquettes qui pourrais plaire a n'importe quel type de pokémon » Dit Pierre en posant les assiettes rempli de curry « Pendant ma réflexion, un dresseur et venu a moi me demandant si j'allez bien, pendant notre échange, il ma donner un petit conseil qui ma donner l'idée de créer c'est croquettes » Termine Pierre en commençant a mange.

Après avoir écouter son histoire, je me dépêche de finir mon assiette pendant que Ondine soupir et regarde Pikachu « Sacha, tu est ou ce trouve Yashi actuellement ? » Pierre lève la tête en regardant Sacha avec une grande curiosité.

Je secoue ma tête en continuant de manger « Non... D'ailleurs » Je sort mon pokénav « Je vais l'appeler pour voir ou il est » Ondine hoche la tête tandis que Pierre continu de ce demander si ce 'Yashi' n'est pas celui qu'il a rencontré.

Le pokénav fait apparaître Yashi en image avec, comme a son habitude, Perle dormant sur ces épaules la tête contre la sienne « Bonjour Sacha, qui a t-il ? » Demande Yashi un petit sourire, il regarde sur le coter pour voir Pierre et Ondine « Bonjour a vous aussi Pierre et Ondine » Pierre et Ondine hoche la tête en lui souriant.

« Je voulais juste savoir ou tu étais actuellement » Je lui dit en fronçant un peu des sourcils, Yashi soupir en voyant me comporter ainsi « Je suis actuellement a la Route 5 en train de terminer d'entraîner mes pokémon, après sa, je pars en direction de Safrania » Sacha lève un sourcil ne sachant pas ou ce trouve la Route 5 ni Safrania, Ondine et Pierre eux, ont les yeux grand ouvert en entendant cela.

« Comment tu as fait pour arriver la-bas aussi vite ? Tu viens de faire Bourg-Palette jusqu'à Route 5 en moins d'une semaine, c'est impossible » Dit Ondine en regardant Yashi qui ce gratte la tête.

« A vrai dire, c'est tout a fait possible, je ne cherche pas contrairement a une certaine personne en casquette » Sacha fronce de nouveau des sourcils « A affronter tout les dresseurs que je croise... Ou a me perdre en chemin » Dit-il en ricanant, Ondine hoche la tête, ce souvenant de la Forêt de Jade.

« Grrr, hé » Dit Sacha en montrant deux pokéballs « J'ai réussi a attrapé un Roucoups et un mon Chenipan a évoluer en Papilusion ! Plutôt cool tu ne trouve pas ? » Lui dit-je en bombant le torse.

En regardant de nouveau Yashi, je vois qu'il a un sourcil lever « ...Et ? » Demande t-il, je le regarde avec la même expression facial que lui.

« Quoi, et ? » Yashi me regarde en soupirant puis secoue sa tête en me regarde de nouveau avec la même expression.

« Je veut dire... A part eux, tu as attraper quel autre pokémon » Dit Yashi en me regardant, je le regarde en reculant un peu ce qui le fait soupirer lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai que 3 pokémon dans mon équipe.

« Et toi, combien a tu de p- » « Désolé Sacha, je dois te laissez, rappel moi demain si tu le souhaite, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de Perle » Je le regarde, penseur, avant de hocher la tête comprenant que Yashi et Perle vont probablement fêter le jour de leur rencontre.

« Hmnn... Ah ! » Je m'exclame en me levant « Le professeur Chen devrait pouvoir me dire combien de pokémon Yashi a attraper » Ondine et Pierre me regarde en soupirant.

« Pourquoi veut-il absolument savoir combien de pokémon Yashi a attraper... ? » Demande Pierre a Ondine qui le regarde avec grande ennuie.

« De ce que j'ai compris, Sacha considère Yashi comme son rival » Pierre hoche la tête, comprenant maintenant mon comportement envers Yashi.

« Hmm ? Ah Sacha, comment va tu ? » Demande le Professeur Chen qui est en train de polir une pokéball.

« Professeur Chen, j'aimerais savoir combien de Pokémon Régis et Yashi on attraper ! » S'exclame Sacha, Ondine et Pierre ce rapproche du pokénav curieux de savoir le nombre de pokémon que Yashi et ce 'Régis' on eux.

« Hmm... » Le Professeur tape plusieurs fois sur son ordinateur « Sacha peut tu appuyez sur le petit bouton blanc en bas a droite de ton pokédex, cela m'enverra une mis a jours de ce dernier » Je hoche la tête en sortant mon pokédex, j'appuis sur le bouton blanc comme le professeur me le demande.

« Parfait...Voyons voyons... Tu as 5 enregistrés comme capturer » Je lève un sourcil en entendant cela, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu par le professeur Chen « Quand tu scan un de tes pokémon qui viens d'évoluer dans ton pokédex, le pokédex considère ceci comme un nouveau pokémon attrapé » je hoche la tête comprenant ce qu'il veut dire.

« Régis... A capturé plus de 24 pokémon différents enregistrés pour le moment » Je le regarde les yeux grand ouvert, de même pour Pierre et Ondine.

« 24 pokémon différents enregistré comme attrapés... En moins d'une semaine, c'est incroyable » Dit Ondine en ce frottant le menton « Il doit être un excellent dresseur » Termine t-elle, Pierre hoche la tête.

Je grogne mais continu de regarder le professeur Chen « Yashi lui, a bien plus d'avance sur vous » Dit le Professeur en continuant de taper sur son ordinateur « D'ailleurs quand j'ai dit cela a Régis mon petit-fils, il c'est a mis a accourir en direction d'Azuria pour espérer le rattraper » Dit-il en rigolant.

Le Professeur Chen marmonne en regarde sur sont ordinateur puis hoche la tête « Yashi a quand a lui plus de 64 Pokémon différents enregistrés comme capturés » Ondine et Pierre tombe de leur place en entendant cela, quand a moi, je regarde le professeur Chen les yeux grand ouvert.

« Ah, 65 maintenant » Dit-il en rigolant « Ce garçon est tout juste incroyable, il ma promis qu'il remplirait le pokédex, mais je m'attendais pas a ce qu'il fasse aussi vite pour commencer a le remplir » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« 65 pokémon... » Je regarde Pikachu qui me regarde avec détermination « Ce n'est pas le nombre qui fait la force ! » Je m'exclame avec le poing lever, Pikachu en fait de même.

« Yashi entraîne tout ces pokémon tout les jours, pendant quelques heures » Dit le Professeur Chen qui reçois de nouveau mon attention « D'après ces dires, ces pokémon sont une grande famille pour lui, moi même au début sceptique, j'ai pu remarquer a quel point ces pokémon sont attacher a lui » Le Professeur rie en disant cela « Enfin pas trop proche, sinon Perle risque de faire des ravages »

Je tremble un peu en repensant au moment ou j'ai essayer de la caresser pour la première... Et dernière fois « AAAArrrgh » Je m'exclame en courant « Pikachu, il faut ce dépêchez ! » Pikachu hoche la tête et cours avec moi.

Ondine et Pierre secoue la tête ce demandant comment ils vont bien pouvoirs le suivre si il est toujours comme ça.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Avec Yashi - Safrania'_

Avec Perle sur mon épaule droite et Abras sur mon épaule gauche, nous regardons l'horizon qui s'assombrit rapidement.

Perle regarde la ville qui ce trouve devant nous _'Plus que quelque heures... Ou minutes'_ Perle soupir en tremblant un peu _'J-je peut le faire... M-mais... S-si il me dit non ?'_ Pense t-elle en me regardant _'Si après ça... Il ne veut plus de moi...'_ Perle secoue sa tête en me regardant avec détermination _'Non, mon Yashi ne ferait jamais ça, il ne m'abandonnerait jamais...'_

Je regarde Perle inquiet de nouveau en la voyant avec un air triste _'Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a...' _Je soupir en recherchant l'arène de Safrania _'Il vaut mieux que j'en finisse rapidement avec ce Badge pour que je puisse allez lui acheter son cadeau'_ Je pense en serrant un peu le poing, mais oubliant toujours le fait que Perle puisse lire dans mes pensées.

Perle sourie en me voyant m'inquiéter pour elle, mais secoue de nouveau la tête en ce focalisant sur le prochain défi qui risque de les attendre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Aréne de Safrania'_

En rentrant dans l'arène, je tombe nez a nez avec un homme qui m'emmène a l'endroit ou ce trouve la championne d'arène qui ce prénomme Morgane.

« Morgane, je vous est emmener un jeune challenger qui souhaite vous affronter dans un match pokémon pour espérer remporter le badge » Une petite fille apparaît devant l'homme qui ce lève et accours vers la sortie.

Je regarde la petite fille qui lève le doigt vers moi « Tu veux jouet avec moi ? » Demande la petite fille, je lève un sourcil en la regardant, cette fille est... Étrange, je regarde un peu plus loin est constate qu'il y a une autre personne assise plus loin.

Perle et Abra regarde la femme eux aussi avec un sourcil lever en voyant la femme planer jusqu'au rectangle blanc du terrain « Un seul pokémon chacun, tu gagne, tu remporte le badge, tu perd, tu reste jouet » Dit Morgane sans expression.

Je la regarde en soupirant mais hochant la tête " Faisons vite, j'ai un cadeau a offrir a une certaine personne » Je lui dit, Perle rougie un peu sachant que c'est elle dont je parle.

« Abras » Dit Morgane qui fait apparaître un Abras sur le terrain, je regarde Perle qui hoche la tête et descend de mon épaule pour arriver en milieu de terrain.

Perle regarde le Abras qui dors en fronçant des yeux _« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, alors tu va gentiment sortir du terrain et laisser ta dresseuse nous donner son badge »_ Dit Perle au Abras qui ouvre un peu les yeux avant de ce rendormir.

Perle soupir, elle voit et sait très bien que ce Abras la sous estime _« Très bien... Rappel toi juste que c'est toi qui la voulu »_ Morgane lève le bras puis le baisse.

« C'est partie » Dit-elle, la seconde d'après, Perle utilise **Psycho **sur le Abras et le fait percuté sur le mur hors du terrain avec tellement de force que le mur s'écroule.

Morgane ouvre grand les yeux en voyant ce qui viens de ce passez tandis que je soupir en voyant que Perle a hâte que l'on aille fêter nos 6 ans de rencontres... Non pas hâte, presser, au point de ne pas prendre son temps dans ce match.

« Le badge s'il vous plaît ? » Je demande le bras tendus en me rapprochant de Morgane.

Morgane me regarder ouvrant la bouche, puis la refermant ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle tend la main vers la mienne pour y déposer mon troisième badges.

Je regarde le badge avec un grand sourire en sortant ma boîte ou j'y range mes badges, me retournant et courant vers la sorti « Merci du match » Je lui dit en sortant de la salle.

Morgane utilise sa pokéball pour faire rentré Abras a l'intérieur avec toujours la même expression... Surprise.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Forêt – Non loin de Safrania'_

Après être sorti de l'arène, Perle et rentrée dans sa pokéball pour ne pas découvrir son cadeau ainsi que l'endroit ou je l'emmène pour manger.

Après une bonne heures a la recherche du cadeau idéal pour Perle, je tombe sur un magnifique collier en or, avec au bout, un symbole en forme de cœur de couleur bleue.

« Le cadeau idéal... » Je murmure en prenant et achetant le collier.

Regardant dans les alentour une fois le cadeau trouver, une idée me viens en tête, je part acheter de quoi faire quelque sandwich ainsi qu'un gâteau a la fraise avec en son milieu, le chiffre six.

Une fois le tout récupérer, je part prêt de la foret en escaladant un peu les pentes, jusqu'à trouver l'endroit parfait, un petit coin entourer d'arbres sur la gauche et sur la droite, les lumière de la ville de Safrania.

Sortant Perle de sa pokéball, elle regarde dans les environ avec les yeux remplie d'étoiles _« C'est magnifique... » _Dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire que je lui retourne très rapidement.

« Pourquoi ne pas manger ? Je nous est préparez des petits sandwichs » Je lui dit en sortant le panier-repas.

Pendant que nous mangions, nous parlions de ce que l'on a vécu a Bourg-Palette, les pokémon que nous avons réussi a attrapés et quelque blague par ci par la qui nous faisait rire pendant un bon moment.

Une fois les sandwich et le gâteau manger, je sort un petite boîte blanche, puis la tend vers Perle « Tiens Perle, pour nos 6 ans de rencontre » Je lui dit avec le sourire.

Perle prend la boîte avec curiosité puis commence a pleurer en voyant ce qu'elle trouve a l'intérieur, un magnifique collier avec au bout, un cœur de couleur bleue.

Perle met rapidement le collier autour du cou puis me regarde en rougissant.

Je la regarde de nouveau avec inquiétude « Perle, dit moi ce que tu as, tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin » Dit-je en me rapprochant doucement d'elle.

Perle prend une grande inspiration puis me regarde avec détermination _« Mon Yashi, je t'aime »_ Dit elle, je la regarde un peu surpris puis lui souris.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite Perle » Perle secoue sa tête en ce rapprochant un peu de moi.

_« Non mon Yashi tu n'a pas compris... » _Perle reprend de nouveau une grande inspiration _« Mon Yashi, je t'aime, je veut d-devenir t-ta f-femme ! »_ S'exclame t-elle, je la regarde les yeux grand ouvert avec ma main devant la bouche.

« Perle... » Je murmure en la regardant ne sachant pas quoi dire, Perle me regarde avec un petit sourire.

_« Tu a toujours était protecteur envers moi, tu as toujours était a l'écoute même quand tu ne me comprenait pas encore, tu ma toujours aider, tu ma toujours donner tant d'affection... C-comment je ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de toi après tout ça... »_ Dit Perle versant quelques larmes.

Je la regarde en réfléchissant a tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble, a tout nos moment... Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me vienne en tête, Perle... A toujours et ai toujours la seul a mes yeux que je considère comme quelqu'un dont je ne veut pas me séparé ... L'idée même de me séparer d'elle me fait mal au cœur et me donne la nausée.

Je retourne mon attention sur Perle qui me regarde toujours attendant une réponse de ma part.

Je la regarde avec un léger sourire, mais rougissant un peu « Je ne m'attendez vraiment pas a sa... » Je dit en ricanant un peu, je vois Perle ce calmer un peu mais ne disant toujours rien.

Je me rapproche d'elle, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, Perle me regarde les yeux grande ouvert, paralyser par mon action, puis ce relaxe rapidement, en me retournant le baiser.

Une fois nos lèvre séparer je la regarde extrêmement rouge « S-Si sa te va, j-je vais pour le moment devenir t-ton petit-ami... Faisons sa étapes par étapes... D'accord ? » Je lui dit en me grattant la tête, Perle me regarde avec un sourire, avant de me sauter au cou et de m'embrasser de nouveaux.

En ce relevant doucement, elle continue de me regarder avec un petit sourire timide _« J-je compte sur t-toi... Mon ange » _Dit-elle en me regardant avec un plus grand sourire.

Je lui souris en l'enlaçant « Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir... Mon cœur » Perle lâche un petit bruit incompréhensible avant que nous nous embrassions de nouveaux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-Note : Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, je me concentre actuellement un peu plus sur la fanfiction de Naruto/HOTD et Naruto/Hero Academia**

**En ce qui concerne les autres ****pokémon que je n'ai pas encore mis dans le p****okédex j'ai décider d'éviter de faire tout ceci pour chaque pokémon {Sa demande beaucoup trop de temps et en plus de ça, sa prendrais facilement 3/4 de l'histoire...}**

**Donc actuellement Yashi a 65 pokémon sur 151 pour Kanto**

**Pour ce qui est de la 5éme Histoire ? Comme dit avant, je préfère me concentrer sur les 4 histoire qui sont actuellement en ligne, une fois une de ces 4 histoires terminer, j'en entamerais une autres, mais en attendant...**

**Bonne Lecture !**


End file.
